One Kiss to Rule Them All
by Elemental Fantasy 13
Summary: Alice was born a princess to the undersea kingdom of Atlantica, but being a princess has its downsides. For example, the deadline of finding a life-mate: her eighteenth birthday. After her father chased off all the perspective mermen, he sends her topside hoping she can find her life-mate among the humans. Includes multiple pairings. WARNING: NO GUARANTEE Of FREQUENT UPDATES.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to my first story! It's not my most popular, but I try to work on it when I have the time. Keep in mind that updates might not come frequently, but I will do what I can.**

**EDIT: I am currently going back through and editing previous chapters, improving them and fixing errors. Hopefully I will be able to take it off HOLD in the near future. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice set a fluffy white towel on top of the closed toilet lid, glancing back down at the tub. Judging it to be sufficiently full of the steamy water, she turned off the faucet, added some bath salts, and slowly lowered herself into it.

A soft sigh escaped as the water reached her collar bone, eventually lowering her arms into the water as well. Contented, she let her magic flow through her, shimmering down her legs. Transfiguring could take only a second if need be, but Alice didn't like to rush when it could be helped. She let the tingling simmer for several seconds as her legs melted together, scales reappearing over her skin from the waist down.

Tail resting on the opposite side of the tub, Alice leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

_Why am I even here? _she thought wearily, though she knew the answer.

While she had four older brothers, she was the king's only daughter. As such, who she chose to be her life-mate was very important. Alice had little interest in such things, but she had found it quite annoying when King Britannia had run off every last eligible merman. Only then had he announced that Alice would be spending sophomore, junior, and senior years on land.

Alice could be rather grumpy natured, but she had exploded at this piece of news. Only by mentioning that she'd be staying with her aunt, her deceased mother's sister, did the king get her to simmer down long enough to explain. The king promised not to chase off any human she brought back, which had prompted a narrow-eyed warning glower. When asked to explain, he'd said, "Because they don't know you. Anyone you bring down will be someone _you_ choose, not some power-chasing merman."

Informing him rather tartly that he could have mentioned that sooner, Alice had swum off to her room to pack.

That was over a year ago. Sophomore year had passed, and they were into junior year. Alice had made a human friend, Yuki Honda. The Japanese girl was quite, incredibly tech savvy, and the only other human besides Aunt Rachel that knew her secret. There were more she considered to be friends, the Vargas twins and Madeline, but none of them knew.

Unfortunately, she hadn't had a single date.

It had been encouraged that she test the waters, seeing as she didn't have forever, literally. (There was an eighteenth birthday deadline for this.) But Alice wasn't sociable, and while she excelled in some areas, she crashed and burned in others.

English was her highest grade, and she's found a love for books. She read whenever she could, and always kept one handy. Books, along with tea, were some of the land-only delights she'd fallen in love with. The sea was sill her home, but she had to admit that the topside had its advantages.

History fascinated her, and though she was a bit rusty, she did quite well in it. She had a solid post at the school news paper, and thanks to her students were actually buying it again.

Math and science were a whole different story. She was barely maintaining a D in both, even with Yuki's tutoring. She had never managed to ditch her clumsiness on land, so gym was a hated period as well. Home economics had held interest for her, and she rather enjoyed it, but for one small snag. The teacher had had to literally ban students from eating whatever she made, and just gave the girl a 'pass'. She also insisted that Alice not operate the microwave on her own. After the fifth case of food poisoning and the third microwave explosion, she'd put her foot down.

Alice enjoyed a good deal of being on land, in addition to the fact it was one of her only connections to the mother she didn't remember, but sometimes she couldn't wait to go back to the sea. To Atlantica. To home.

First, though, she had to find a man, as Elizabeta kindly put it. Her mermaid best friend always swam out every Thursday night to meet her in the harbor, and every time she would get some coaxing. It wasn't that she wasn't looking, really, it was just she was…picky. Too picky, according to some, but Elizabeta was one of the few who said she should find the right one. Even she was starting to urge her along now, though.

There had been a few that caught her eye, but they barely lasted the week if they lasted a day. There was always something, a turn off. Even when there was one, Alice found herself equally unable to act. There was one, actually. She'd noticed him in her first month at human high school. While she'd tried to ignore him, searching out other potentials, Alice always found her attention inevitably drawn back to him.

Alice sighed wearily, sinking deeper into the water. Honestly, she was trying to forget everything land-based. Oh, curse it all, she never had a problem speaking before. Why did that idiot leave her tongue tied?

To many, he was indeed an idiot. He acted like one more than Alice might like, but she always gave the few who caught her eye a more thorough examination. This translated to observation that was almost borderline stalking.

Name: Alfred F. Jones. Slightly older brother to his twin, Madeline Williams. Status: star quarterback.

Alice frowned. Clichés were well defined, except in the case of Alfred. He drifted, and everyone seemed to accept him. You couldn't _not_ like him. That was how she'd met him, more or less. Yuki was a gaming buddy, and he'd plopped down next to her at lunch one day to ask if they were still on for a late-night gamming session.

Punks, Goths, popular's, geeks, dorks, nerds, it didn't matter. Despite his slightly, well, less-than-intelligent actions, he was quite smart. He simply preferred comic books to Shakespeare, Math to English, and Science to history. In math and science, he was a genius, the top in his classes. Alice had watched him, she knew.

He was a gamer, comic nerd, athletic star, math whiz, science genius, fast food lover, happy-go-lucky, annoyingly cheerful, and an idiot, all capped with a massive hero complex.

And much to Alice's dismay, she found herself inexplicably drawn towards him.

_He's the bloody quarterback,_ she told herself, agitated. It was the same argument she'd been losing for some time now. _He's Mr. Popular,_ everyone _likes him. It's too bloody cliché, I can't like Alfred of all people. What would father say if brought home the obvious? Besides, he doesn't even date._

That much she was reasonably sure about. To her knowledge, Alfred never had any sort of relationship. He didn't even seem to think about it.

Alice put her face in the cooling water, and sighed in a flurry of bubbles. Tomorrow was the first day of junior year. She'd been in Atlantica most of the summer, but King Britannia had had her come back two weeks early so she could get used to land again, as well as boost that false normality. She'd actually seen him when she'd gone into town with Aunt Rachel for school supplies. He and Ivan, his best friend, were at the ice cream shop. She might have been tempted to at least wave, if it hadn't been for Ivan. The Russian native was over six feet tall, built like a unbreakable pillar, and was the football teams best linebacker. He was also very creepy. Alfred seemed to be one of the few that seemed willing to deal with that.

"Poppet, time for dinner!"

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Alice got out of Yuki's car the next day at school, shoving the door shut. She shouldered her backpack, heaving a sigh and resigning herself to another semi-productive year. No sooner had she done this, though, then a voice froze her in her tracks.

"Alice! Allllice!"

She swung around just in time to meet Elizabeta's overzealous hug. When her best Mer friend stepped back, a wide smile on her face, Alice just gaped. The princess wasn't overly tall by most standards, barely reaching five foot five, and Elizabeta had several inches on her. Her long brown hair held a land flower instead of the usual water flower, bell-bottom jeans accented long legs, and a flared sleeved green blouse did the same for her torso.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Alice, grabbing her arm and dragging her off the parking lot, away from the general crowd. Yuki ghosted after them, a bit worried.

"Why do you have a bloody backpack?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise. See, your father thought it might help to have more of your kind up here with you, and a lot of us wanted to give it a try too."

"Wait, you're not the only one here?"

"Nope," she said cheerfully.

"Where are you staying?" Alice demanded.

"Remember Bella and Lars?"

Alice nodded. The siblings had left the sea a few years back, opening a sort of boarding house that always had room for Merfolk.

"We're all staying there."

"Who's 'we'?"

Elizabeta thought about it, and then began ticking them off her fingers. "Let's see. The Bad Touch Trio insisted on coming, and then of course Ludwig had to come to keep an eye on Gilbert. Honestly, you'd think _he_ was the older brother, not the other way around. Heracles and Mai thought they'd give it a try, mostly because I talked them into it. Thought you might like some sane people here with you. Berwald, Matthias, and Austin were putting in requests anyway."

Alice groaned. "_Eleven?_ There are eleven Merfolk here?"

"No, that's just nine."

"Plus us. Even I know that makes eleven."

"If there is more, it does increase the risk of exposure," said Yuki quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot my manners. Yuki, this is my best Mer friend, Elizabeta. Elizabeta, this is my best human friend, Yuki."

Elizabeta smiled at the Japanese girl. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Yuki gave a polite nod. "As have I. But we are running low on time."

Alice glanced at her watch and muttered a curse. "We have about five minutes before the warning bell rings. Come on, let's find our rooms."

Grabbing Elizabeta's arm, she led the way to the school. Elizabeta's walking was still worse than Alice's, which was all the proof she needed to know they couldn't have been on land for more than three days.

Honestly, what were the officials thinking? The school would be flooded with Merfolk, and all would no doubt be looking for mates. Admittedly the Mer had never been the largest group of people on the planet to begin with but still...

Alice gave a mental groan. That had to be it, then. These days it was more common to find mates on the surface, and no doubt the officials liked the idea of a new wave of fresh blood. The fact they started out as human didn't affect the Mer genes, and most did choose to go below with their Mer mate. No doubt the fact that the crown princess was on the surface searching for a mate had been a perfect excuse to start a trend. No doubt they would discourage it again once this generation gave the Merfolk its population increase, but that didn't change the fact Alice would have to keep an eye on her fellow Mer students in addition to trying to keep up with her own human façade and find a mate for herself.

And people wondered why she didn't love being a princess.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice scanned the lunch room as she pushed through the doors, searching for her fellow mermaids and mermen.

The Bad Touch Trio, consisting of Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio, was relatively easy to spot. They were the ones who had melted into the not-so-bright-but-still-popular group. Ludwig was slightly harder to find, a stiff figure trying to blend into the walls by the jock tables. Matthias and Austin had also found places in this group, and no doubt their athletic natures would soon conquer their wobbly land legs.

It wasn't until after she had her food that she saw Heracles, dozing at an empty table. Leading the way, she sat down across from him and rapped the table a few inches from his nose a few times. He lifted his head, regarding her with sleepy eyes.

"Hello, your high- I mean Alice."

Yuki hesitated, and then sat next to him. She began to eat quietly, but Alice noticed the drowsy Mer watching her. Finally, with the curiosity brought on by all things land and human related, Heracles reached across to touch the key chain on her purse. Yuki froze.

"You are the human that knows, right?"

"Um, yes."

"What is this?"

"It's a key chain."

"No, I mean the creature."

"It's a cat."

Heracles studied it, and then looked at her for another minute before saying, "It's cute."

A blush rose in Yuki's cheeks. Alice smiled to herself. Clearly the cat wasn't the only thing Heracles found cute, and it was really rare that anything drew any level of interest from Heracles.

Still smiling, Alice scanned the cafeteria again. Mia had arrived, and looked even more out of her element than Alice had on her first day. The girl's parents were from Chinese waters, and she looked it. Now she wore a pair of sneakers, long, loose pants, and a loose red blouse. Her long black hair was loose from the horse tail that tamed it underwater, cascading around her face, and she clutched her tray like a life preserver. Her footing seemed shaky, at best, and her walking was getting worse the more anxious she became.

Alice started to raise her hand, about to call the floundering girl over, when something happened that made the entire lunch room go dead silent. It was something Alice had never before witnessed, but she wasn't in a position to appreciate it.

Mia had been taking small steps, moving in a backwards, winding, circling pattern as she searched desperately for a place to sit. Finally, deciding this was too risky to continue, she turned to walk forwards again. Ivan had been moving towards the table he had been sitting at with Alfred. Natalia, his younger sister, had called his name and waved to him from the lunch line. (She was the only person in the world creepier than Ivan himself.) Ivan had shuttered, not watching where he was going, and walked even faster.

The result was a head-on collision of a very tall Russian and a petite Asian mermaid.

Mai's tray went over them both, and she gasped as she was literally knocked to the floor. Alice felt a stab of pity for her friend, mashed potatoes and carrots now decorating her hair and clothes.

Ivan, who had retained his feet, looked first down at himself, and then at the girl. Mia was wide eyed, frozen like a bird in the eyes of a snake. She didn't have to be a genius to realize she'd just run into, and dumped half her lunch onto, the worst person possible. Despite his rounded, almost babyish face with a wax-drip nose, Ivan was very imposing. His skin was pale, despite being on the football team, his hair pale blond, and his eyes an unnerving shade of lavender.

The silence stretched for several, very long seconds. It was as though everyone was holding their breath, waiting for Ivan to break out into his trademark creepy smile and whip out his infamous pipe. Alice was on the verge of launching herself from her seat and planting herself firmly between friend/subject and threat when Ivan finally moved.

He bent down, wrapping two paws around Mia's biceps, and lifted her up. When only her toes touched the linoleum tiles, he set her down on her feet. As he continued on is way he gave a simple smile and said, "Be careful where you walk, _da_?"

The spell was broken. Things returned to normal as quickly as they'd stopped. Elizabeta and Alice hurried over to Mai. Normally, Elizabeta would have had the advantage of a longer stride, but Alice still had the advantage of over a year of practice. She grabbed Mai first, helping her towards the exit. Elizabeta hovered over them, dusting off most of the food.

It wasn't until Alice had bustled them into the nearest bathroom and was running a handful of paper towels under the faucet that she realized Mai was still quiet. When she looked at the girl's face, it was still more stunned than embarrassed.

Passing the towels to Elizabeta and grabbing a few more, she asked, "Are you alright?"

Mai blinked a few times, then asked in a soft voice, "Is he always that scary?"

Alice pursed her lips, trying to blot the places Elizabeta cleaned. "Eh, usually. I guess he doesn't hit girls. That's good to know."

"Has he hit people before?" asked Elizabeta, frowning.

Alice thought back over the previous school year. She'd heard a wide range of stories, none of which were pleasant. Ivan's elder sister, a senior who had graduated, was the normal one of the bunch. Natalia was extremely popular with the boys, and if you kept your distance from Ivan she was no threat to the girls. Ivan himself...while she really doubted he was heir to the Russian mafia and had killed a hundred full grown men with his bare hands, she still avoided him. It was the excuse she used to avoid Alfred most of the time, as he considered Ivan his best friend and seemed to be immune to his creepiness.

"Eh...not off the field," she said at last.

Aside from the lunch room incident, the day went smoothly enough. By the end of the day,

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Aside from the lunch room incident, the day went smoothly enough. By the end of the day Alice was trudging down the hall, making her way towards the exit. They passed a number of classrooms on their way out, including the art and music rooms. It wasn't until Alice noticed the lack of the noise her friend's awkward gate on the linoleum floor, though, that she notice Elizabeta wasn't behind her anymore. She stopped and looked back, frowning.

Elizabeta was by the music room, peeking timidly inside. Alice heaved a sigh, and trudged back over to her.

"What are you-

Elizabeta shushed her. The melody of a piano continued to flow passed them. Moving her head in closer and lowering her voice to a soft whisper, Elizabeta asked, "What's his name?"

Alice stuck her head in the door. The only occupant was the neatly dressed boy she recognized from sophomore year. This was his habit for as long as she'd been here, and even farther back if she understood correctly. He was sitting at the piano, fingers dancing over the keys with a natural flow that would make professionals weep.

Retracting her head she whispered back in the same manner, "Roderich Edelstein. He's the local piano prodigy."

Elizabeta was silent, staring into space, the music seeming to put her into a trance. Alice watched her for several minutes, and without a word turned to leave. Nothing had ever done this to her friend before, and she wasn't about to ruin the mood. So long as Roderich was playing, it seemed, Elizabeta would be listening.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Mai kept her head down in the halls as she stuffed books and binders into her Hello Kitty backpack, avoiding drawing attention to herself. (She had discovered Hello Kitty and panda's her first day on land, and had fallen immediately in love.) She was naturally shy, and having six flamboyant older sisters hadn't done much for that.

She was working the last of the textbooks into the backpack when she felt a presence come up behind her, just behind the locker door. Slowly, she turned, and looked up.

"I never catch your name."

Mai stared up at the Russian. Even now, she was only eye-level with his massive chest. It wasn't just that though, it was his eyes, the attention. She had his full, undivided attention. It was both unnerving, and oddly pleasant.

"My name?" she squeaked.

The Russian smiled. It wasn't a creepy smile, it was a nice smile.

"_Da_, your name."

"M-Mai, Mai Wang."

"Ivan Braginski."

Without another word, he turned and disappeared into the bustling crowd. Strangely, Mai didn't feel the need to shutter as she went to zip up her bag.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Ludwig was one of the few who had never been plagued by curiosity of the surface. Now that he was here, he found that things were more structured, more organized than he had ever thought. The human world was both amazing and slightly frightening. Just walking up the beach had taken a great deal of time and effort, though it got easier once he was on the flat surface of the asphalt parking lot.

_And don't get me started on stairs,_ he added to himself grimly, staring down at a short flight of five cement steps.

It wasn't much compared to the thirteen that took him up his bedroom at the Angler's house. Bella had offered a first story room, but Ludwig had wanted to work on the most challenging aspect of operating legs. In living on the second floor, he would be forced to practice daily whether he wanted to or not. He was already regretting it, but he wouldn't change his mind.

Allowing himself to vent a sigh, he gripped the rusting rail to one side, and slowly stepped down the cracked steps one at a time. He was one step away from the bottom when a voice behind him shouted, "Look out you idiot!"

Ludwig barely had time to register this when something crashed headlong into his back. He was thrown forward, only just managing to catch himself with a one-handed death grip on the rail. The person who had run into him ricocheted off him, spun, and landed butt-first in the grass just on the other side of the sidewalk.

Hurriedly hauling his feet back under him and dragging himself back into a standing position, Ludwig made sure he was firmly planted before turning to give this fool a piece of his mind. He was tired, cranky, and had nearly been knocked off his feet in public. He could at least stand in a dignified manner when he yelled at this foolish human.

The speech he was firing up died in his throat as he faced them, though.

A slight girl was rubbing her head from her spot on the grass, rising the most heart-piercing pair of amber doe eyes Ludwig had ever seen. They were set in a pretty face, framed by waterfalls of chestnut locks. She wore calf high, motorcycle-style leather boots, a pair of rolled up khaki shorts that barely covered half her thighs, a snug black tank top, and a dark blue jacket that was a size too big.

Amber met glacier blue. Something deep in Ludwig's chest, something that was buried in his magical core, twisted and spasmed.

The moment shattered when someone else stomped down the steps, marching over to the girl and yanking her upright.

"Would you watch where you're going, idiot?" she demanded as she did so. Glancing at Ludwig, she said, "Sorry for my dorky sister."

Ludwig blinked, finding he was unable to form a reply. This girl was physically identical, aside from a darker shade of hair and olive green eyes, but there was definitely something different, starting with the scowl set in her face.

Even as her sister dragged her away, the girl turned back to look at Ludwig. Suddenly, a smile as bright as the Floridian sun above them broke out over her face. She lifted a hand in farewell as they disappeared into the swarm of students.

That night, his dreams would be filled with the amber eyed girl.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi there appreciated reader! If you liked this story enough to hit 'Chapter 2', I'd just like to say thanks. This is my first story, and I'm going to try to put more up later on. Reviews are appreciated, even if it's just a "Not bad." Flames are welcome, but only if they are ****_constructive_**** flames. Flames that are there just to flame will be ignored with extreme prejudice.**

**Again, thanks and reviews are appreciated! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out to ****OtakuFledgeling for my very first review! You made my day! :)**

* * *

Alice had compiled a mental list of things she liked about living on land during one of the many boring school day's she'd endured her first year of human high school. Books and tea were still tied for first place. The runner up was hot baths. Hot baths in a bath tub just full enough so as not to slosh any water over the edge. Throw in some lavender bath salts and she was in heaven.

This was her Alice time, when she could ignore everything from her less-than-stellar GPA to her royal duties. That said, she wasn't opposed to talking on the phone, so long as she kept it from getting wet. Then again, when she had used the phone before she'd always been talking to the calm and collected Yuki.

Mer folk were peaceful creatures, most of the time. So long as they were in the water, anyway. But Elizabeta had Alice contemplating letting the landline 'accidently' fall into the bathwater.

"I don't know," she said for what felt like the dozenth time, pinching the bridge of her nose. "For the last time, I know next to nothing about him. He's not my type, too stuffy."

"Come on, Alice, please?" begged Elizabeta from the other line. "Anything, any details at all?"

"What little I know I've already told you," sighed Alice. If she hadn't vented so many of her own boy troubles to her friend she would have hung up long ago. "Last I checked, he wasn't dating, he's an only child, and he's a music prodigy. He practically lives in the music room, and is more stuffy than my father on a day at royal court. The only reason he doesn't get picked on is because the last time it happened he rigged the guy's phone to sound like a screeching violin. It did it whenever he got a call, text, whatever. The guy had to take it to the store to get it fixed."

There was a brief silence, and Alice envisioned the brunette pouting.

"When I left you were still watching him. How long did you stay here?"

"Until he stopped."

"How long did that take?"

"A hour, I think. It might have been two."

"You stood there for two hours?" Alice demanded incredulously.

"I've never heard music like that before, Alice."

"If you like him so much then why didn't you ever go in?"

Elizabeta huffed. "You're one to talk. I don't supposed you got within shouting distance of Alfred today?"

Alice made a face. "The only class we have together is gym, and you know how I am with that."

"That reminds me, I sincerely apologize for all those times I wanted to laugh when you told me about it."

The high school was small enough that gym was a requirement all four years, a fact Alice loathed with a passion. Apparently Elizabeta hadn't faired much better. Alice felt guilty, but honestly she was glad someone else was able to feel her pain.

"How about we make a deal?" suggested Elizabeta. "I will speak to Roderich if you speak to Alfred tomorrow. I'm not going to wait around pining after a boy that may or may not be my life-mate."

Alice took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Normally she would have turned her friend down flat, but her options were running out. All the eligible mermen were chased off or rejected, and she'd searched out any and all human boys that had caught her attention. It wasn't like she'd been dead set on a single person this whole time. Her excuse of 'let me see if another one works' was no longer valid.

"Fine. You have to at least go inside tomorrow and say hi."

"Deal. And if you catch Alfred without any of his friends around, you have to do the same."

Hoping she wouldn't regret this, Alice said, "Deal."

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Thirteen hours later, Alice was kicking herself for making the deal.

"You should talk to him."

"No," hissed Alice, glancing around to make sure no one was overhearing.

"He's right there," said Elizabeta, pushing Alice a step closer.

Alfred was sitting at one of the picnic tables between the parking lot and the school buildings, going back over some math homework. It was one of the few times Alice had seen him alone, without at least one other person around. He was every bit as sociable as she was back in Atlantica.

"You don't see me shoving you at Roderich," hissed Alice.

Elizabeta blushed, but gave her one last shove all the same. Alice stumbled, and then continued at a more manageable rate towards the table. Half hoping someone would go over to him, half hoping no one would, her gaze was locked on her target.

Finally, she stopped a few feet away from Alfred. The human didn't look up, eyes on his work.

"Hi," she blurted at last.

His attention left the homework, blue eyes that matched the cloudless sky overhead locking on her. It was universally, silently agreed amongst the female population that Alfred was good looking. He had a tall, athletic build with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and the muscle that came with being on the football team. His skin was tanned, his face handsome, and his slightly shaggy hair a honey blond. A strange, but not unpleasant cowlick stood tall and proud near the front.

"Hi," he returned, a bright smile on his face. "What's up?"

Alice opened her mouth, closed it, and looked down. "That's it. I just wanted to say hi."

She tried to make her escape, her confidence zapped. She'd never had the chance to really speak to him before, and she considered it a mile marker that she had. How could her life-mate be someone she couldn't speak to?

"Hey, wait a minute."

Alice froze as he turned, catching her wrist. His hand was warm, but she felt the strength behind it. Even so, he put just enough in the grip to stop her, not enough to hurt her. Her eyes snapped back onto his.

"What?" she snapped, her temper resuming its place on the surface.

Alfred continued to smile. "Alice, right?"

"Yes," she said, frowning.

"I'm Alfred."

"I know."

"Right, um-

"Could you let go of me?" snapped Alice. A tiny voice in the back of her head demanded to know why she'd said it. It wasn't as though he was hurting her, quite the opposite.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, releasing her wrist. "Listen, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. You know that art festival they have at the end of the year?"

Alice eyed him. She'd heard of it, yes. She'd helped Yuki manage her collection of anime-themed pastels, even. The idea of the festival was to promote the student's talent by selling their work, and to help raise money for the art program. She'd quite forgotten Alfred was a member along with Yuki.

"Yes," she said carefully.

"Well, see, Mr. Vargas thought I should branch out a little bit this year, do some portraiture-

"If it was his idea I want no part of it!" she blurted, taking a quick step back. Alfred or no Alfred, the twin's grandfather was known to be a bit risqué. His idea of a well rounded art program included an entire section on Roman and Greek art. Since he believed in learning through practice, this section also included bringing in a nude model or three. When the principle had found out he'd banned models, nude or no. This had resulted in the teacher had taking to posing himself, strategy covered of course at the begging of his students.

"I'm not doing anything like that!" blurted Alfred, face turning a bit pink. "He mentioned it, I'll admit, but there's no way I could do..._that_. My theme is well rounded portraiture, getting a variety of models. All you have to do is sit still for a few hours, I promise. And you can wear whatever or however much you want."

Alice took a moment to digest that. "I...you want to use me as a model?" she clarified.

Alfred nodded, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, if you don't mind. I can't pay you or anything, and it'll probably take up a full Saturday."

"No, that's alright. I'd like to."

"Really?" he asked, perking up. "So you'll do it?"

"I don't see why not. Did you have a date in mind?" Alice had no idea how she'd gone from tongue tied to seaweed-loose in the space of a few heartbeats. She assumed it had something to do with the warm, floating sensation in the general vicinity of her chest.

"There's a game this Saturday, how about the one after?"

Alice nodded, the easy words escaping as quickly as they'd arrived.

"Great! Thanks Alice, I owe you one."

Alice didn't quite hear the bell, just mumbling what she'd intended to be "my pleasure," as she turned and drifted back to Elizabeta.

"Well?" her friend asked eagerly as she started pulling Alice towards the school.

"I...think I have a date," she said, blinking as she half walked half stumbled into the school.

As she got her feet under control, Elizabeta squeezed her arm and giggled. "See! That wasn't so hard, was it? All you had to do was say hi."

Alice poked her in the shoulder. "Yes, and now it's your turn."

Elizabeta grimaced. "Don't I get a year to think about it too?"

"No. We had a deal, Lizzy. I did my bit, now you need to do yours."

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Elizabeta sat on the chair closest to the door, as silent and as un-disturbing as possible. She'd managed to get Alice not to hang around to make sure she didn't skip out, and while she was glad not to have an audience she found herself somewhat stuck. When would be a good time to say 'hi'? What would he do? Just give her a look and keep playing? Say hi back? What if he made her leave?

She came back to herself as the music ended, Roderich taking one of his periodic breaks and turning to a new sheet of music. Elizabeta opened her mouth, but when nothing came out she closed it again. Maybe after the next song. As she watched, Roderich lifted his hands, about to start again, but paused.

"Those seats are very uncomfortable."

Elizabeta almost jumped out of her skin. As it was, she started with a squeak, and lurched to her feet. Tripping over her own limbs, she grabbed her backpack and started to back up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll leave now. Sorry, again."

Roderich turned to her, a contemplative look on his face. "On the contrary, you're the only one who _hasn't_ disturbed me. You're quite and you simply listen. You may stay, if you wish." He turned back to his music. "But as I said, those chairs are uncomfortable, particularly after an extended period of time. If you're going to be here a while, you may sit here."

Elizabeta's heart skipped a beat. Trying to be as graceful as possible, she went to daintily perch on the edge of his piano seat. It was indeed far more comfortable than the hard chair had been.

Feeling almost giddy, but managing to hold completely still, she listened as Roderich started a new piece. Just wait until she told Alice! Oh but Alice could wait. This was a particularly soothing piece...

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

The next day, Gilbert was lounging in his stool in Biology, talking with Antonio when the teacher came in.

"Alright students, I prefer to do this on the second or third day of class so that's one less thing you have to remember on your first day," he said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "Now who can tell me what science is?"

Alfred, perched in one of the back row stools, raised his hand. When Mr. Green pointed at him he said, "Knowledge."

"Bingo. And the best way to gather knowledge is through study, investigation. Scientists are natures detectives. I'm sure you all have a favorite crime show, right? Put yourselves in their shoes for the rest of this class, and I mean until spring, not until the next bell."

He was pacing now, clearly exited about his topic. "Step one is to remove familiarity. You get comfortable, you assume, you miss details, you miss opportunities. I'm sure you're all sitting next to someone you're comfortable with, right? Well, that's about to change. Everyone in a left side seat, move back a chair. Everyone in a right side seat, move up one."

Students groaned, but did as they were bid. Gilbert dumped his things on the table behind him, draping himself in the stool. A minute later, wondering where his new partner was, he looked over and almost jumped.

He hadn't heard her come up, but there she sat. A notepad and pen dutifully ready to take notes.

"Alright, you'll spend the rest of the class getting a feel for your new partner in investigation. Make a list of everything you find out, and yes that includes their names. Yes, this is to turn in. I'm pretty sure I'm the only teacher who say's this, but get chatting."

Gilbert brought out a clean sheet of paper and a pencil, giving his new partner a more thorough look. She was a bit smaller than him, fair skinned and slight. Her long honey blond hair was held behind her ears with two maple leaf shaped berets, a pair of oval shaped glasses perched on her nose. She wore red converse high-tops with black doodles of maple leaves, blue jeans, and an oversized red Canada jacket, her hands almost disappearing inside the sleeves.

"So, the name is Gilbert Belishmet, but you may call me the Awesome me," said the albino Mer, grinning. She struck him as shy and smart, the perfect partner who would probably take most of the work. He sucked at this science stuff anyway.

The girl looked up at him for the first time, her eyes a warm shade of violet. Gilbert was surprised when he was struck by the word _cute_.

"Oh, um, okay," she said in a quiet voice, and wrote all this down. 'Gilbert Belishmet, aka the "Awesome me"'.

"What's your name?"

"Madeline Williams."

Gilbert scribbled this down. "Okay, where to start? I'm awesome, for one. I have a slightly less awesome little brother. I know the Awesome me doesn't look like it, but I was born and raised in Miami. I was born on February 2nd, seventeen years ago."

"You're supposed to listen as well as talk, Mr. Belishmet," said Mr. Green as he walked by.

Madeline finished writing down the last of Gilbert's rant, and hesitated.

"Well, um, I have a brother too, but we're twins. I was born here, and I spent ten years in Canada after our parents divorced before I came back here. I have a dual Canadian citizenship. My birthday is July 4th."

Gilbert wrote all this down, and then frowned thoughtfully. What else could he say that wouldn't give him away as a Mer?

"What's his name?"

The albino looked back at the girl, Madeline, who was looking up at him with patent violet eyes.

"What?"

"Your brother, what's his name?"

Why hadn't he thought of that? "Ludwig. What's your twins' name?"

"Alfred."

They both wrote this down.

After a moment's thought Gilbert asked, "So, do any sports?"

Madeline shook her head. "No. Well, I do a little hockey."

Gilbert wrote 'dabbles in hockey'. "I do a lot of swimming."

She copied this down, paused, then asked, "Got any hobbies?"

"Uh-

"Get creative people! I don't want the humdrum stuff. Strengths, weaknesses, fears, phobias, investigative partners have to know. It could mean life or death in the field."

Gilbert scratched his head. "The Awesome me doesn't have any phobias, or weaknesses."

Madeline regarded him, and then wrote something down. Gilbert glanced down out of habit, but then a double take.

"Hey! I didn't say that."

"It's implied."

Gilbert glared at the 'Has a massive ego' note.

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"I do not!"

"I think you do."

Gilbert glared at her. Madeline glared right back.

"Are we having problems?"

The albino stabbed a finger at the last note. "That's an inaccurate observation."

"You refer to yourself as the 'Awesome me' and manage to cram 'awesome' into more sentences than I thought possible," said Madeline coolly.

"She has a point," said Mr. Green wryly. "Observation deemed accurate. Next one."

Once he was gone, Gilbert glared at her even harder. If he had been a cartoon, steam out have poured out his ears. Madeline met his glare with one of her own.

"My awesome ego is just fine," he snapped.

Madeline regarded him, and then crossed out 'massive ego' in favor of 'massive, incredibly inflamed ego'. Below that she added 'has a temper'.

"I do not!"

"I think she's getting more out of you than you are her."

Gilbert shot a glare at Mr. Green, and scribbled 'stubborn as a mule'.

'Vengeful'.

'Touchy'.

'Sore loser'.

"That's it!"

Gilbert lunged for the paper. In the water, it would have been his. But now between his slowness and the surprising speed from the girl, the paper was off the table and held well out of reach by the time he got to its previous location.

"Give me that!"

"Just because you don't like it doesn't mean it isn't right."

"Enough! Both of you, the principal's office, now. And bring the assignments."

Gilbert, a scowl set in his face, slipped off of the stool and marched out the door. Muttering about stubborn girls, it wasn't until he glanced back to make sure she was following that he really noticed the affect Mr. Green's words had had.

"You gonna be sick or something?"

The color had drained from Madeline's face, leaving her as white as a sheet. She was shuffling along, hunching in on herself.

"No, I don't think so."

Her voice was a wisp of what it had been when they'd been arguing.

"What's with you?" he asked as they turned down the hall with the main office.

"I've…I've never gotten in trouble before." Her voice was so soft he barely caught it. "I've never been sent to the principal's office, and now of all times. Oh man, oh man oh man. Maple, maple, maple."

Gilbert frowned down at her, but said nothing as he led the way into the office, keeping his usual swagger. Feminine theatrics usually just made him uncomfortable, but now there was a strange tugging deep in his chest. He wanted to sooth her, protect her. He wanted to coax her back out of her shell, to bring out the stubborn girl he had fought with. She'd been fun, reminding him of Elizabeth, his cousin and best friend in their younger years.

When they were sent into the principal's office, he dropped into one of the chairs as though he didn't have a care in the world. Madeline perched on the edge of her seat nervously, as though poised for flight. The principle, Mrs. Truman, eyed them both strictly.

"You do realize you two are much too old for this tomfoolery."

Madeline flinched.

"Look, Truman," said Gilbert, sitting up and bracing his hands on his knees. "I really don't know why Green overreacted and tossed us up here. We were doing the assignment, see?" He set his up on the desk, Madeline delicately doing the same. "I didn't like some of the stuff she put down about the Awesome me. The Awesome me is the one who should be here, not her. She was making accurate observations or whatever. If you're gonna mark up a permanent record or some other junk, mark me up and let the Awesome me get back to that stupid science class."

Mrs. Truman examined the papers, and then the two of them.

"Two demerits for misconduct, Mr. Belishmet. Dismissed. You'll want to turn these in before the bell, I think."

They took their papers, walking back out of the office. Only when they were back in the hall did Gilbert hear a soft voice ask, "Why did you do that?"

He glanced down, trying to ignore the violet eyes. "You looked like you'd have a heart attack if she went after you, and the Awesome me didn't want that on my awesome conscious. Besides, nothing I do here is going to matter after graduation."

They didn't speak another word to each other, and got back not long before the bell rang. Gilbert noticed her writing something hurriedly at the bottom of the list, a frown creasing his face. _What was she writing about the Awesome me?_

Before he could ask or peek, the bell went off. She was one of the first out of her seat and out the door, her paper near the bottom. Gilbert stuffed his things into his bag, but once he'd set his paper at the top of the stack he riffled through the bottom, slipping out the sheet filled in neat, flowing script.

The frown eased as pale eyebrows rose in surprise. There, written directly under 'Sore loser', was a single word: 'Kind'.

Wordlessly, Gilbert replaced it at the bottom of the stack, and went into the hall. He scanned the now crowded halls, but he didn't see any sign of the violet eyed girl.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? An error making your eye twitch? Review and let me know! Errors will be edited so they will no longer irk readers once they are located!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout out to Amelia F for my second ever review!**

**Also I have posted my first One-Shot, 'Students and Tutors', remember to check it out!**

* * *

Nearly two weeks after school had started, Antonio sat on the top diving board in the natatorium, arms wrapped around his legs, chin resting on his knees. As a general rule, Mer usually avoided human swimming pools. Chlorine was a slow-acting recipe for a literal headache, and it didn't exactly do wonders for their gills either.

Despite this, Antonio felt calmer surrounded by water, even chlorinated water. It also meant no one else would be here. He was a people person, but he liked to be alone with his thoughts sometimes.

Alice was the only one who _needed_ to find a life-mate. Coming up on land was originally considered an adventure, a chance to be around humans. Most Mer didn't take it, but they had. Of course if you did find your life-mate, that was a very, very good added bonus. And it seemed that everyone had run into someone that had caught their eye except for him. Even Francis the flirt had spent more time admiring the local fencing champion than any of the other resident females.

Antonio sighed to himself. He was naturally a cheerful fellow, but now was one of the few times he felt really down. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't hoped to find his life mate here. Like the others he'd been around the sea and had yet to find a mermaid that caught his interest, _really_ caught it.

He was yanked from his reverie when someone burst into the natatorium, throwing the door back against the wall with a bang. He peered down from his perch, curious.

A small, slight girl wearing khaki shorts, ankle boots, and a denim jacket over a white tank top stomped over to the water's edge. Even from here Antonio could see her pretty face was set in a scowl, her olive green eyes blazing. She jammed a hand through wavy chestnut hair, muttering an impressive string of curses in both English and Italian.

"Honestly," she growled, starting to pace the length of the pool. "On top of _everything_ else."

She muttered and growled under her breath, so he didn't hear the rest. He did, however, look up when three more girls followed her into the natatorium. The way they looked at her, closing in on her, made a frown crease his normally cheerful face.

The girl spun to face them, as weary as a wild animal.

"Got the message yet?" sneered the ring leader.

"I never needed one in the first place," the pretty girl snapped. "I want nothing to do with that bastard, he's the one who won't leave _me_ alone."

"What Sadiq sees in _you_, I'll never know," the other girl said snidely, looking at the brunet like she was a piece of rotting fish.

Antonio regarded the three, all wearing heels and cloths that were too tight and/or too short. This was in addition to twenty painted nails each, sculpted noses, and makeup. Then he looked back at the first girl, and decided she was much prettier.

"I don't know why you have a vendetta against me, _cagna_, but let off," she said, fists clinched.

Very glad he was out of reach of the cat fight, Antonio kept very still and very quite. _Maybe if I stay here they won't notice me. I hope the pretty girl wins, though._

Then on some silent cue, that plan flew headfirst out the window.

The other two girls, content with sneering at the pretty girl until now, both grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back into the pool. She landed with a great splash, and the girls began to laugh.

Antonio peered down at the water worriedly. The pretty girl could swim, couldn't she? Most humans could, right?

They had pushed her in the deep end, not six feet from his perch. The marker on the side of the pool said sixteen feet. The flurry of bubbles had slowed, but the pretty girl hadn't surfaced. She wasn't doing anything it seemed, not trying to swim. She was slowly sinking to the bottom.

Antonio fumbled to his feet and sprang from the board. The girls looked up as he dove down, slicing into the water with barely a splash.

It took a massive amount of willpower to keep from transfiguring, to keep his legs as he swam downward. Chorine burned his gills before he forced them back too. It was unnatural, a Mer keeping his own life-support at bay. As it was, he wasn't able to keep scales from rippling over his lower half, his own instincts fighting to change him.

She was at the bottom now, eyes closed, body limp in the water. He wrapped an arm around her, twisting and shoving off as he fought to the surface. Her weight dragged him down, adding to the hindrance of legs, but Antonio was nothing if not determined.

He gasped as they broke the surface, throwing his free arm over the edge of the pool. Bracing one sneaker against the pool wall and grabbing for purchase on the wet cement, Antonio dragged first himself and then the girl out of the water.

Gently, he laid her down on the poolside, water cascading off him as he bent over her. The girl, pretty even soaking wet, still had her eyes closed. He pressed his ear to her chest. She wasn't breathing.

Antonio was a bit scatterbrained as a general rule, but now, in the heat of the moment with adrenaline pulsing through his veins, he forgot one of the most important details of being a Mer.

He braced his hands on her chest as he'd been taught, lacing one hand over the other, and started doing CPR. After the set amount of pulses over her rib cage, he pinched her nose and forced air into her lungs.

"Come on, come on," he grunted, pumping her chest.

The girls hovered as he filled her lungs for the second, and then the third time.

Finally, the fourth time he pressed his mouth over hers, he got a response. Though it had to be said it was hardly the one he'd anticipated.

A ringing slap sounded through the natatorium. Antonio jerked back, almost tumbling back into the pool in surprise. He reached up, touching the forming handprint in surprise.

The pretty girl was awake, eyes wide in shock as she finished coughing up chlorinated water. When she faced him she blinked once, twice, and then saw the handprint.

"Oh. Sorry. Thanks for, um, saving my life."

They both turned as the door shut behind the other girls.

"Why did they push you in?" he asked, turning back to her and getting to his feet. He offered her a hand, but she knocked it away and stood on her own.

"They're the resident high school bitch-queens," she said, stomping over to a bin of clean towels. "Didn't you have them at your last school?"

Antonio trailed her, taking a towel and trying to get off most of the water. Mer didn't have school the same way humans did, but there had been mermaids similar to those girls. They were simply referred to as barracudas or piranha instead of female dogs.

"I think so."

Tossing the towel on the bench, he stripped off his shirt to wring it out. Honestly, he had been surprised to hear human males had worn them. In the sea, unless it was armor or you were in Arctic waters, mermen never wore upper body clothes.

"Feh."

He shook out the remaining free water, and proceeded to dry the rest of his upper half off. The rest would have to dry naturally, he decided. Besides, a good swim in the sea would be the perfect thing to wash all the chlorine away.

When he looked back at the pretty girl, he saw she had turned her back. But when she tossed away her towel, he saw her face was red. Odd.

"So, what's your name?"

"Lovina."

"I'm Antonio."

"Good for you," she said tartly, stalking towards the door, grabbing her backpack on the way.

Antonio smiled, doing the same and trotting after her as he tugged his damp shirt back on.

"I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm not exactly Miss. Popular," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I know. I don't like popular. They're pretty and mean. I prefer pretty and nice."

Again a blush rose in her face, and she tried to shove the door shut in his face. Antonio caught it, still tailing her. Not caring he probably looked like a lost puppy, he bounded after her down the steps, towards the parking lot.

"Shut up, bastard," she grumbled. He wasn't sure why, but he knew she was flattered and pleased as well as embarrassed. He just sort of…._knew_.

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Friday, moron. I kinda have to be here."

Antonio stopped, watching her unlock a red convertible. It looked expensive and fast. Lovina popped the trunk, digging around for a minute. She fished out a beach towel before slamming the trunk shut again, putting it on the seat before climbing in and starting the engine.

"See you tomorrow then, Lovi," he said, smiling and waving as she left.

The car lurched to a stop, her jaw dropping. Antonio laughed at the look on her face, the pure shock. Red rose in her cheeks, and the wheels shrieked slightly as she peeled out.

Antonio set off, deciding to walk, or maybe run to the beach. For the first time since he'd set foot on land, he didn't have any doubts about staying here.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Alice sat on the steps outside the school, chin in her hands as she waited for Yuki. It amazed her that both Lars and Bella had gotten their driver's licenses, as most Mer mixed with cars as well as oil and water. The one time Aunt Rachel had taken her to an empty parking lot to give it a try, she'd found she was one of the majority. Yuki missed school even less than she did, and Alice's house was on her way anyway, so the human never had a problem giving her a ride.

Today hadn't been one of Alice's best days, to say the least. She had no plans of staying on land after graduation, but it still pained her to see the poor grades on human subjects. Today they had gotten back tests in both Biology and Calculus. At least she'd gotten a B in Biology, but she'd barely managed a C in Calculus. Another reporter had beaten her to the story she'd wanted to do for the school paper, and her clumsiness struck again during lunch. Fortunately it wasn't until after she was done, so the tray was mostly empty when it flew from her hands.

Alice sighed, rummaging around her backpack for the old phone Aunt Rachel had given her. It was a simple flip phone, and when she checked the time she realized Yuki was fifteen minutes late. Where was she? She always told Alice if she would be staying late.

"Hey."

She looked up, and blinked as Alfred came to a stop at the bottom of the steps. "Isn't hey for horses?"

Alfred cracked a grin. It looked like was leaving, a sketch pad tucked under one arm and a backpack over one shoulder. Adjusting the strap he asked, "You waiting on somebody?"

"Yes, Yuki. I don't suppose you've seen her?"

"Yeah, she left a little while ago with Heracles. Something about cats."

Alice grimaced. Heracles had developed a fascination with the furry creatures, and Yuki adored them more than she did video games. She was glad they were getting along, really, but now how was she supposed to get home? Aunt Rachel would be working, and so would Lars, though she might be able to get ahold of Bella...

"Need a ride?"

Alice blinked, looking up from where she'd been flipping to her short list of contacts. "I'm sorry?"

"You need a ride? I was just heading home, and your place in on the way."

Eyes narrowing a bit suspiciously, Alice asked, "And how would you know that?"

Grinning, Alfred said, "My mom and Ms. Rachel have been friends longer than I can remember. I got dragged over to her place a lot when I was a kid. I remember the way."

Heart thumping against her ribs, Alice returned her phone to her backpack and got to her feet. "If you're sure it's on your way. I don't want to be a bother."

"Nah, it's cool," he said, shrugging and turning towards the parking lot. "I knew they were hanging out, but I didn't know it was going so well. You know him, right?"

Alice trailed him through the remaining cars, frowning slightly. "Yes, why?"

"Yuki's an old friend," he said, fishing keys from his pocket. "Just wanna know she'll be alright. Besides, she's an only child, no brothers. If she gets hurt I'll be the one beating someone up."

Alice blinked. While she was glad for the confirmation he saw Yuki as more of a sister than anything else, she did marvel somewhat at his willingness to step in if need be.

Alfred unlocked an old red pickup, opening the passenger door with a playful half bow. "'M lady."

Hoping very much her face wasn't as hot as it felt, Alice carefully climbed in. Alfred shut the door, going around and dumping his things in the back before getting in the driver's seat. She had seen that before, in some of the movies she and Aunt Rachel had watched. Her aunt had told her that gestures like getting the door and pulling out a chair were things a gentleman did for a lady, but she had yet to see them done in the real world.

Alfred started the truck, and then gave one of the radio dials a quick twist, bringing the blaring music down to an almost inaudible level. Alice eyed the radio. "Country?" she asked, arching a brow.

He shrugged, backing out. "Don't knock it 'til you try it."

"I was under the impression it was supposed to be somewhat...melancholy."

"No way, that's just one type. It's like any other kind of music, it all depends on the artist and the lyrics. Don't they have music in Miami?"

Right, their cover story. While there was music in Atlantica, there wasn't nearly the verity as their was on land. Sound traveled differently underwater, after all. Usually it was a band or someone singing to tell a tale, a story or a ballad. Alice quit liked her native music, though she wasn't overly fond of what seemed so popular on land these days.

"Yes, but I never took much interest."

Alfred gestured to the radio. "Start flippen', then, see if there's something ya like. I don't really _not_ like anything, anyway."

Alice pursed her lips, wondering briefly if there was some sort of radio etiquette she had neglected to ask her aunt about, but shook it off. She turned up the volume a little, and started flipping through the channels. Two were commercials, one was a pop song by lady-something-or-other, and another was what the humans called 'rap'. It took a minute, but as they reached one of the town's few stop lights she found a pulsing song she liked very much.

A smile breaking out over her face, she cranked up the volume dial, letting the beating rhythm fill the cab of the pickup.

"What is that?" she called over it, bobbing her head to the music.

Alfred laughed, "Never figured you for a rock fan. That's AC/DC."

"I don't know who they are, but I like it!" declared Alice, unable to help the wide grin spreading over her face. She'd seen people do this head bobbing and shaking before, and at the time she'd thought them ridicules, but it certainly fit the song.

The part of her brain not absorbing the music wondered if this was proper behavior. On one hand she was still getting a feel for whether or not Alfred was life-mate material. On the other hand, if he was to be her life mate, would he mind?

The light turned green, and Alfred took his foot off the break. Alice was pleasantly surprised when he cranked up the volume a little more, one hand patting the wheel to the beat. Grinning, she threw her head back and forth, ignoring the mess it made of her hair. And she'd thought human music wasn't worth listening to!

Alice didn't know which made her happier, the fact that this seemed to be a station dedicated to this type of music, or that Alfred didn't seem to mind at all. That endearing, somewhat goofy grin was on his face the whole way. He didn't even have a problem giving her an answer, or his best guess, whenever she asked what band was playing a song.

It was a surprising disappointment when the pickup pulled into her driveway. Alfred turned the music to a more reasonable level as Alice unbuckled her seat belt, reluctantly pushing the door open.

"Thank you for the ride," she said, carefully climbing out.

"Don't mention it. We still on for Saturday?"

Alice paused. She'd almost forgotten. "Yes. Where do I need to meet you?"

"I'll come and get 'cha, no worries."

Feeling a bit jittery, and still reluctant to shut the door, she asked, "Is there something in particular I should wear?" It was his project after all, maybe there was a theme...of course if she just happened to impress him with whatever wardrobe she selected Alice would hardly complain. The variety of human clothes was a fascination to her, and while she had yet to master the art of makeup application she wasn't above going to Aunt Rachel if it meant a chance to wow Alfred...

"Not really, no. Wear whatever you like, but you might wanna make sure it's comfortable."

"Right. What time should I expect you, then?"

"Nine thirty okay?"

Alice smiled. It meant getting up earlier than she normally did on a Saturday, but for this she would make an exception. Besides, today was Thursday, she would have plenty of time to prepare.

After she said her goodbye's and started up towards the house, it didn't escape the princess's attention when a curtain twitched. She made a face as she unlocked the door, coming inside to find Aunt Rachel standing innocently by the front window, a knowing smile on her face.

"What's that look for?

"Oh, nothing poppet. Have a good day at school? Was that Alfred, Amelia's boy?"

Alice made a face. Aunt Rachel knew her dilemma quite well, and the innocent act wasn't appreciated. "No, that was Scott. He decided to ditch his inheritance and join me on land."

Aunt Rachel pouted. "No need to get snappy. I'm glad it's working out. Now, has he asked you out yet?"

Alice groaned.

* * *

**Let me know how it turned out! **

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout out to Ahdaze for the delightful review! Keep 'em comin', folks, I run on these! The more reviews I get the more exited I get that people are reading my stories and liking them. The more exited I get the faster I right and update!**

**Sorry for the wait, this chapter was a bit harder to write, but it is longer so I hope it was worth the wait :)**

* * *

The next day, Antonio hung around until he saw the red convertible pull into the parking lot. He immediately perked up, and bounded towards it as much as his slightly clumsy human legs would allow.

It wasn't until he was closer that he saw there wasn't one but two girls in the car. Virtually identical, very pretty girls. One was chattering away in Italian, the other scowling.

"'Morning, Lovi," he said to the scowling one, greeting her with a bright smile.

The girl glared at him, opening her mouth to no doubt assault him with a new vulgar insult judging by her expression, but whatever it was turned into a colossal coughing fit.

The smile drained from Antonio's face, replaced with concern. Lovina was practically doubled over, fist pressed over her mouth as coughing worthy of a sixty year-old cigarette addict tore from her throat. The other girl scampered around hurriedly, fishing a water bottle from the car and thrusting it into her sister's hands.

Lovina grabbed it, chugging half the water before she came up for air.

"I told you, you should have stayed home," said the sister worriedly. "You're sick. You shouldn't go to school when you're sick."

Lovina glared at her, stuffing the water bottle into her backpack. "I'm find, idiot. It's just a cough."

"Are you sure?" asked Antonio worriedly.

"I said I'm fine," snapped Lovina, stomping towards the school.

Turning to the sister, Antonio asked, "How long has she been like that?"

"Since she came home yesterday. She's always thirsty and the coughing just gets worse," she said sadly, starting after her. But then she stopped, turning to smile at him. "I'm Feliciana, by the way. Thanks for saving her life yesterday."

With that, she bounded up the sidewalk.

Antonio barely heard the last part. The color hightailed it after his smile, leaving him as white as a sheet.

_Since she came home. Since I saved her life. Since I gave her CPR. Since I_ kissed _her._

That _would_ explain how he seemed to be able to read her so easily. He had forged the bond. It was a key piece of Mer magic, as well as why the princess of Atlantica was on dry land in the first place. Legend had it that the first sea witch, not wanting her people to live alone in the dark, cold ocean, had created bonds. Bond mates were created by magic via kiss. It was empathetic as well as magical. A normal bond could allow you to sense the feelings of your bond-mate and their well being. Sometimes, only one in three, there were bonds that connected what humans called soul mates. They ran deeper, truer, the bonds themselves stronger.

The bond also, when preformed on a human, would begin altering them. It would hardly do to have a life made drown, now would it? The affects were virtually immediate, but easily dealt with. In fact they were hardly more than what Mer experienced on dry land. They only became a problem if you went too long without the sea or a salty bath.

And all it took was a single kiss.

Slowly, dazed, Antonio trailed the twins into the school. He tried to look for them, but it was lunch before he was able to find them again.

"Lovina," he called, trotting over to her as they made their way to the cafeteria.

The Italian turned to glare at him mid-cough. "What do you- _cough!_ –want?"

"I, um, I know why you're like this," he said, looking down at his shuffling feet.

Lovina faced him, eyes narrowing. "What?"

"You're not sick, but you're not normal either."

She grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the fray and out a side door. She marched him out to the half-filled picnic tables and turned to face him.

"Explain, _now_."

"I'm not really, well, normal, either," he said, fumbling to explain it. He'd been so busy worrying and looking for her he hadn't thought about just _how_ he'd tell her. "And when I kissed you, it started something."

"You have a chronic dieses or something?" she asked, taking a step back.

"No," he said hurriedly. "It's not a sickness, more like a condition. Look, you'll be fine, just drink lots of salty water and take salty baths, long ones."

Lovina gave him a long look. Finally she said, "Nothing I chug seems to help, bastard. Why would salty water make a difference? You know that stuff just makes you throw up."

"Please, just try it? I'm sorry about all this, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"That's the first thing you've said that makes sense," she muttered, and stalked back into the school.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

"Are you out of your _mind?_"

Antonio winced, taking a step back as he held the side of his head. While he'd never been very close to Alice, they did get along and he'd thought it best he come clean sooner before later about what had happened. Besides, she was still the princess. Rumor had it she wasn't above barrowing her father's trident if she was mad enough.

"It was an accident," he protested for the second time. "Honest."

Alice glared at him, arms folded. When Antonio had pulled her aside before lunch, she'd been a little worried, but she'd never thought he would actually _kiss_ someone. Seriously! Yes she was glad he'd saved her life, but it was the one thing every Mer was hyper-aware of. The kiss was the first thing you learned about when parents gave you what the humans called 'the birds and bees talk'.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked after what she felt was a sufficient amount of glaring.

Antonio frowned. "I don't want to erase her memory," he said, but hesitated. "I think...the bond formed faster than I thought it was supposed to. I'd like to give it a try."

"Do you plan on telling her about us?"

He considered this. "I'll tell her what I am. If she takes it well enough I might."

"You do realize this is Lovina Vargas you're talking about, right? She almost ripped Ludwig's head off when she heard he asked Feliciana out. My first year here she hospitalized a guy after he slapped her butt."

"Only over night," protested Antonio.

Alice gave him a look, but shook her head, sighing. "It's your hide, Carriedo. And if it doesn't work, you'll be the one wiping her memory."

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

When Alice got home after school, the first thing she did was raid her closet. After serious consideration, she had it narrowed down to her two favorite outfits. Satisfied she'd done a decent job narrowing it down, she called in Aunt Rachel to help her decide.

Her human aunt pursed her lips, regarding the two outfits laid out on her bed. "What did you say this was for again, poppet?"

Alice huffed. "He asked me to model for him."

"There are two very nice dresses in your closet that you never wear, dear. Why not one of those?"

"Because he said _comfortable_. If I'm going to be sitting as still as possible I don't want it to be in one of those things. I'll be sore if I'm stiff as a statue for hours on end. Besides, all the students registered in the art festival had to submit what theme or concept their art would be centered around." She pulled a copy of the school paper from her backpack and handed it to Rachel, pointing out the article. "'Young or old, big or small, there's beauty in them all.' He said well rounded portraiture, so I'm assuming that doesn't mean he'll be looking for perfection here. Besides, these are my favorites, and if he has a problem with them I'm chasing the wrong fin."

Rachel was still studying the article. "And you just happened to cover this story?"

Alice snatched the paper away. "Are you going to help me or not?"

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

The next morning, Alice woke up early, grabbing a quick breakfast before getting ready. After some debate, Aunt Rachel had blended the two outfits together tastefully. When Alice studied herself in the mirror, she was clad in calf-high black biker boots with silver buckles up the side, white tights, a knee length red plaid skirt, and a white button down blouse. She meticulously brushed out her long sandy blond hair, using her favorite set of seashell barrettes to pin it in two loose pigtails. With a little help from Aunt Rachel, she managed to apply mascara, light eye shadow, and a little lip-gloss. Alright, so she had a habit of dropping the application-wands. Aunt Rachel did most of it, though she hated to admit it.

Alice was giving herself a triple-check in the mirror to make sure everything was just right when someone knocked on the door. She started, spooking Aunt Rachel's Scottish fold. Apologizing hurriedly to Crumpet, Alice went to open it before Aunt Rachel could get to it.

There stood Alfred on their doorstep, smile on his face and hands in his pockets. In any other instance Alice would have felt a bit overdressed, considering he was just clad in cargo shorts and a Captain America t-shirt, but then he wasn't going to be the one modeling.

"Hey, you look good. Ready?"

Alice nodded, glancing back at Aunt Rachel as she stepped outside and shut the door. She felt her face heat as the human just grinned and gave her a thumbs up before the door shut. Once outside she cleared her throat and asked, "So did you have a place in mind?"

"There's a studio at the school, it has all the props."

"Eh, props?" she asked as he opened the passenger side door.

"Yep. I'm not a pro yet, so a controlled setting is easier to work with. Consistent background, consistent light, stuff like that," said Alfred as he came around. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, just curious."

"Mr. Vargas gave me a master key, so we shouldn't have a problem getting in. I just had to promise him not to vandalize anything."

Alice frowned. "How did he get the master key?"

Alfred grinned as he started to pull out. "I didn't ask. I kinda don't wanna know."

After considering this, Alice decided he was probably right.

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you choose models this year?" From what she'd heard, realism wasn't his general forte. The last two years he'd done hero's. Freshmen year he'd done comic book hero's, like Superman and Ironman, and sophomore year he'd done real-life hero's, such as firemen policemen and soldiers. What's more, according to Yuki when they took breaks from gaming they were working on making their own comic book with Alfred doing most of the artwork.

"I was running out of hero-themes, and Mr. Vargas said that if I couldn't branch out he wouldn't let me in the festival this year."

"How do you make time for everything?" asked Alice before she could stop herself.

Alfred glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're on the football team, you're in the art festival, you're in the science club, you're making a comic book, and you're a regular at MMORPG battle royals," she said, ticking them off her fingers, deciding she might as well keep going. "How the bloody hell do you manage all that and still have time to sleep at night?"

Alfred blinked. "I guess I never added up what all I do," he mused, tone thoughtful. "Wait, how do you know I do all that stuff?"

Alice blushed. "Either it's common knowledge, you told me yourself, or Yuki told me." While this was true, she was hardly about to admit she'd been keeping an eye on him for the past year.

"Well there's coffee, and I do sleep, just ask Maddie. She's the one dragging my butt out of bed in the morning." He chuckled, then said, "She gets pretty creative when she starts threatening. Half the time I wake up laughing"

Alice frowned. "Are we talking about the same Madeline?" The girl was a classmate and friend, though they weren't as close as her and Yuki. The Canadian was soft spoken, sweet, and wouldn't hurt a fly.

"I only have the one sister. I'll admit she doesn't get worked up often, but when she does you know it. This one time when we were kids she gave me a chewing out of a lifetime." He shuttered. "Trust me, you _don't_ want to get on her bad side."

"I'll take your word for it," said Alice after a minute. She still had a hard time believing it, though she didn't think Alfred was lying either. Why would he?

"You got any sisters?"

Alice made a face. "I wish. No, I just have the four brothers."

Alfred looked surprised. "Four? Seriously?"

"Yes. They're all older than me, too."

"They still down in Miami?"

"Yes. Fortunately they plan on staying there," she said, folding her arms.

"Why? You don't get along?"

"Not exactly. There's fifteen years between me and Scott, the oldest, and ten between myself and William, the youngest. The twins are thirteen years older than me. At least William and I just ignored each other most of the time. The twins liked to play pranks on everyone, especially me. As for Scott...I was glad when he mate- married, so he left me alone more."

"Is she nice at least?"

Alice chuckled. "Oh, very. Too nice for the likes of him, I think. But she keeps him in line better than anyone."

"Sorry y'all don't really get along," said Alfred soberly. "I know I drive Maddie crazy sometimes, but I can't imagine not getting along with her."

"What, she doesn't return the favor?" asked Alice, arching a brow.

"No. I don't think I have anything to worry about until she brings a boy home."

Alice thought back over the last week at school, when Madeline had timidly asked her about Gilbert. Not a day later her fellow Mer had pounced on her and demanded any and all information on the violet eyed girl. Considering how much emphasis she put on the Canadian's protective older brother, Gilbert didn't seem overly phased. Though she doubted Alfred would agree Gilbert was too awesome to beat up, as the albino claimed, she had to admit there were worse Mer to be mated to. For all his ignoramus, over-inflated ego, Gilbert did have a serious side, and he did care for those closest to him, Ludwig being a primary example.

As he pulled into the school parking lot Alfred said, "Oh, by the way, that friend of yours, Mei right? She doesn't have a boyfriend?"

Alice started. "Wh-What?" she demanded, trying not to choke on the word.

Apparently not noticing, Alfred went on, "No one back in Miami? Ivan's completely smitten with her, and I've never seen the guy like that, but I don't want him to get mixed up in anything either, ya know?"

Alice felt the tension drain out of her. "Oh, no, she's not with anyone. Ivan? As in the very tall Russian Ivan?"

"Yep," said Alfred, grinning as he cut the engine. "I've known the guy twelve years and I'm pretty sure he never knew girls existed."

"Eh, don't take this the wrong way, but are you sure he's...safe?" asked Alice as she carefully climbed out of the truck.

"Safe? Yeah, sure, why?"

"I don't usually believe rumors, and I don't, but he doesn't exactly make an effort to dispute them," said Alice, reluctant to actually speak her mind. Somehow she doubted saying, "Your best friend scares me and I'm afraid for Mei to go near him," would go over well.

She was surprised when Alfred laughed. "I don't know if they're true or not myself, but I can tell you right now that he's a big softie when he's not being a maniac. If you were on the other team or you did something to make him mad, it'd be another story. But he doesn't hit girls, and I wasn't kidding when I said he was smitten. I keep trying to get him to talk to her but he won't listen."

Alice didn't quite believe all that, but she wanted to. Mei had six older sisters, and had lived in their shadow for most of her life. Not only were they more exuberant, but if you asked any one of them then they would claim to be the prettiest. It was one of the reasons Mei had come on land, to get away from them. Alice wanted her to be happy, she deserved that much, so if only for Mei's sake she hoped Alfred was right.

By the time Alfred was unlocking the double doors to the art room, he was chattering about the upcoming game, and Alice was half listening. She drifted inside as Alfred went over to one side of the warehouse-like room, not turning on any of the lights. Alice trailed after him, wondering if she should tell him she didn't know the difference between a running back and a fullback, when he started turning on prop lights.

After adjusting the two lights, he started flipping through sheets of cloth pinned to a rolling track twelve feet up the ceiling.

"Hey, can you come over here for a sec?"

Stepping carefully over snaking wires she asked, "Just what do you have in mind?"

"I need a plain background, but it has to fit," he said, pulling out a few sheet tails.

Alice studied them, head tilted slightly. She had no idea what went into this sort of thing, but she assumed Alfred knew what he was doing. That said, she didn't like the way his brow was furrowed or the way he was gnawing on his lip.

"Have you done this before?" she asked as he kept holding up different sheets.

"Nope. You're my first."

Alice couldn't decide whether to be pleased or irritated. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Yes," he protested, dropping the red and orange sheets. "I figured it wouldn't be much different than a still-life."

"A what?"

"You know, when you just set something up, like a bowl of fruit or something."

Propping her hands on her hips, Alice told him tartly, "I am _not_ a bloody bowl of fruit."

"I know, I know," he said, dropping the yellow and brown sheets.

"Then just how were you planning on doing this?"

"I know I can draw people, you'll just be the first one I draw that's not in a picture."

"A picture doesn't need to eat or go to the bathroom," she informed him, still a little irritated.

He blinked at her. "Do you need to do that now or...?"

"I will if I'm sitting still for the next five hours, or however long this is going to take."

Alfred pouted. "It's not going to take that long, I told you just a _few_ hours."

"And I believed you, back when I thought you knew what you're doing."

"I do know what I'm doing, I'm just not used to drawing living things in person," he said, tugging the white and green cloths down from their pins.

Alice stepped back as he marched smartly over to where the lights were pointing, dragging the clothes with him. She pursed her lips, watching as he climbed up to pin the white cloth across the wall. After pinning it down on three sides to make sure it was taunt, he draped the green cloth over the floor, again making sure there weren't any creases.

With that he picked up a bench from a clutter of random chairs and tables in one corner, dropped it down in the middle of the green cloth, and stepped back. "What do you think?"

"I have no idea, I'm not an artist," she told him honestly.

When he gave her a mournful look she held up her hands. "My idea of being artistic is a stick figure, Alfred. That's as far as my abilities go."

Rolling his eyes, he went to get a different bench from a different clutter. This one was more wedge shaped, and had a plank sticking up from the narrow end of the wedge. It looked a bit odd to Alice, but as she watched he fetched a square board from one wall, and set about securing a large square sheet of paper to it via blue tape around all four edges. He set the board on the bench, propping it against the upright plank, and went over to one of the lights.

Gesturing to the bench on the clothes he said, "Take a seat."

Suddenly a bit nervous, Alice minced her way across the cloth and sat carefully on the bench.

"You look like a statue," said Alfred as he adjusted one of the lights.

Alice made a face. "Well I am going to be sitting still for the next several hours."

"Can you try to relax? Look natural. Think boring class lecture."

"You want me to imagine Mr. Bruner droning for the next few hours?" she asked incredulously, though she did try to readjust herself. She scooted back a bit more on the bench so more of her was seated on it, putting her ankles together and assuming as much of a lady-like pose as biker boots allowed. Elizabeta thought she was crazy for liking them, as opposed to the freedom of flip-flops, but Alice liked the protection from toe-banging that the boots provided.

"If I imagine that, I'm going to fall asleep."

Alfred, who had been arranging pencils and pastels on a small table within reach, gave her a scandalized look. "Mr. Bruner doesn't drone."

"Yes, he does. It's a bloody math class, it's in the job description."

"Just because it's math doesn't mean it's boring," objected Alfred, picking up the drawing board. He sat astride the bench, propping the board on his legs and the upright plank. "English is another story."

"That is the most interesting class I have to endure," Alice informed him. "I find falling asleep in class rude, but it's that fin-flipping Calculus class that pushes it."

Alfred's eyebrows lifted as he selected a pencil, holding it at arm's length as he eyed her critically. "One, I actually _do_ fall asleep in English class. Two...fin-flipping?"

Alice blushed, but decided to stick to her guns. "Yes, fin-flipping. I'm sure I'm not the only one with that sentiment."

"I don't think I've heard that one before," mused Alfred.

"Are you going to draw or stare at me through that pencil?" asked Alice in a clipped voice, not liking the direction this was going. She wanted to keep Alfred as far away from her Mer roots as possible until she was sure of him.

"I'm getting the proportions and markers right," he said making a few marks on the paper. Then he returned to aiming the end of his pencil down the length of his arm, keeping one eye shut as he adjusted the angle. "This is what keeps you from looking like a bobble head with tiny arms."

Alice sighed, watching him as he went to work, pencil scratching away. After a moment he grabbed an eraser, giving the paper a swipe every now and then as he worked, eyes flicking up to her periodically. They sat in silence for several minutes before he said, "You gotta talk to me or turn on the radio. I'm bored."

Alice's jaw dropped. "Are you bloody kidding me? I'm the model here, if anyone gets bored it should be me."

"Hey, what can I say? I have a short attention span. Besides, I work faster if I'm not bored."

The princess sighed. "And just what do want me to talk about?"

"Anything."

Alice pursed her lips. "How far have you and Yuki gotten on that comic book?"

"We're about halfway done with the master copy. Why?"

"What's it about?"

That goofy grin returned to Alfred's face as he worked. "It's about a hero, the best comic books are."

Alice wasn't sure how long the detailed account of the comic's creation went on, but it included every detail, from the brainstorming process to deciding on which powers the hero would have to arguing over the villain's back-story. Honestly the only reason Alice didn't tune him out after a while was because she had a fondness for stories, and a part of her wanted to be genuinely interested.

"Ready for a break?"

Alice blinked a few times, shifting in her seat to find her backside virtually numb. Grimacing slightly, she stood carefully. "Can I see it?"

"No, it's not done yet."

She frowned, but let it go. As he stood and stretched, his t-shirt lifted just enough to show a sliver of tan skin. As she ripped her eyes away, she saw Alfred frown.

"You hear something?"

Alfred's previous chatter had tuned it out, but now as they both listened Alice could make out the faint sound of music. Piano music.

"Is that...Roderich?"

"Let's go see," said Alfred, making for the door.

"Do a lot of people come here during the weekends?"

"No, I thought it'd be empty. That's why I wanted to do this now instead of during the week. No distractions."

Alice pursed her lips, trying to tread more carefully as they got closer to the music room. Alfred slowed his pace as they neared the door, peeking inside carefully. Alice bent down and peered around him, half wondering why they were sneaking in the first place.

Sure enough, Roderich was at the piano, fingers dancing on the keys. And perched on the edge of his bench was Elizabeta, clad in a green dress. Sure Alice had known Roderich hadn't seemed inclined to send her friend scurrying, but she hadn't heard anything about a date.

Alfred eased back away from the door, Alice following suit. Once they were far enough away from the door, she asked, "Why are we sneaking around?"

"You don't want to disturb Roderich while he's playing. I'm assuming that goes double for when he's playing for someone. Gotta say, that's the first time he's taken to anyone."

Alice pursed her lips. "The same for Elizabeta. How's the portrait coming?"

"So far so good. It'll still take another couple of hours though. You wanna do some of the talking this time?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't mind listening."

He gave one of her pigtails a playful tug, saying, "Come on, Iggy, please?"

The princess stopped in her tracks. "What did you just call me?" she spluttered

Alfred grinned at her. "Iggy. It's all I'm gonna call you unless you start talking. You listen too much, I wanna know more."

For a moment Alice just stared at him. First of all, the name was unacceptable. What sort of name was Iggy, playful or otherwise? And second...it was the first time someone had asked her to talk about herself. It wasn't a request she got often, especially as a princess.

"Fine," she muttered, stalking past him. "But I don't see why. There's nothing interesting about me."

"I doubt that, Iggy."

"Must you keep calling me that?"

"I kinda like it," said the human, goofy grin back on his face.

Alice groaned. _And this is the human I want as a life-mate?_

Still, she had to admit as she settled back on the bench Alfred did have a number of redeeming qualities if he did end up her life-mate. He didn't discriminate, for one thing. Frankly she wondered if he even knew the meaning of the word. He was friendly and cheerful with everyone, and he wasn't completely devoid of leadership skills...

"Alice...Iggy," he whined.

"Damselfish would you stop calling me that?" she demanded.

"Then talk to me. You never talk about you. How come?"

So there's less risk of letting even a hint about me being a mermaid slipping out. "Because there's nothing interesting to tell," she huffed.

"Maybe you're wrong."

"Maybe you're the oldest whiner I've ever met."

Once again he gave her a goofy smile. "Is it working?"

Alice sighed wearily. "Fine. Son of a swordfish you're irritating."

Alfred just grinned.

"You recall I mentioned four brothers? I don't look like any of them, by the way. They all have red hair, got it from our father."

"So you look like your mom?"

Alice hesitated. "Yes, I suppose. I've seen a few pictures, and I certainly didn't get this from my father." She tugged one of her pigtails briefly before returning to her pose.

Alfred frowned, though his eyes hadn't left his work. "You never met her?"

"Yes, of course I did. But I'm afraid she died when I was quite young. I barely remember her face."

The human stopped working, his face turning sad. "Oh man, Iggy- Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean...

Alice waved it off, though she felt melancholy roll over her. "Don't be. As I said, I barely remember her. I was only two years old at the time. That's actually why I'm here now. Aunt Rachel is the only real connection I have to her. She used to live here, before she was with my father. I wanted to connect with her some, and father agreed to let me come to school here."

"And he's still in Miami?"

"Yes." More like less than half the distance to Miami, and in an easterly direction... "Anyway, Scott is set to take over the family business should father decide to retire. I almost hope he does. Scott is too bloody bossy, he needs an outlet. The twins are still in the area, so is William, but at least William is tolerable. The twins have been pranksters since birth, still are."

Alice found the more she talked, the more she relaxed, even though she had to alter things a bit before they came out of her mouth. She'd been so focused on finding the right person she's forgotten than it was a two-way-current. Alfred seemed to be listening intently, only stopping her to ask the occasional question.

Alice hadn't lied when she'd said she'd come here to reconnect with her mother. The former queen of Atlantica had been a human who had been bonded to her father, and had lived with her family in the same house Alice now resided in. Her human grandfather had died when Rachel and Marie had been young, a lifelong smoker succumbing to lung cancer. Not long after Scott was born their human grandmother had followed him, passing quietly in her sleep.

Despite living in the sea most of the time, Marie still visited her sister as often as she could. She was one of the few Mer, bonded human or otherwise, who retained a drivers license. She had been bringing Alice to see her one night, having gotten a late start and not wanting to stay in the sea after dark. A drunk driver had been coming the other way, and veered into the other lane. Both Marie and the driver had died on impact. Alice, belted safely in her car seat in the back, had been spared.

Alice was recounting the time she and Elizabeta had ditched school one day to go to a mall (a undersea farmer's market), when Alfred called another brake. As the princess stretched her sore limbs she asked, "How is it coming, then?"

"Pretty good, I think. One more stretch ought'a do it," said Alfred, flexing stained fingers. He'd been using a sheet of paper to shield his right arm from what he'd done to keep it from smearing, but his fingers were still stained silver from the graphite pencils. More recently he'd started adding color, and now various colors from the pastels were marking his fingers.

Alfred stretched, and then fished around a pocket for his phone. After he checked it he asked, "Wanna grab some lunch when we're done? Figure if I take up half your Saturday it's the least I can do."

"Sure," said Alice, smiling shyly. She was already getting hungry, but did this count as a sort-of-date? Admittedly she'd never heard of modeling being a date, but a shared meal was most definitely a date no matter where you were from.

"The music's still going," mused Alfred, head tilted slightly. "Doesn't he get tired?"

"Don't you?"

When he just looked at her, she clarified, "What you're doing now is not much different."

"No, not really. It's relaxing, so long as I don't do it too much in one day. Then my hand gets sore."

Another silence started to settle over them, and before it could get uncomfortable Alice blurted, "What else are you going to do, for the festival? I mean I doubt I'm your only model."

Alfred grinned. "Nah, we're not allowed to do that. I was gonna try to get Maddie in here, maybe Yuki too, but it's looking like I'll have to pry her away from Heracles. Gran said she'd model for me, so did mom. I'll still need at least two more subjects though. I'm going for variety."

"You're only doing girls?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. Ready to start again? I'm hungry."

This time it ended up as more of a conversation, for which Alice was glad. It was surprisingly easy to do, hold a conversation with him. Why was that? And they weren't arguing either, or fighting. They were just...talking.

She was almost disappointed when he asked, "Wanna see it?"

Alice blinked, a bit surprised. "You're done?"

"Well, it's still a little rough around the edges, but I can smooth it out later."

Carefully the princess got to her feet, coming around to look at the drawing. For a moment she just stared at it, genuinely surprised. It was her, but it was...almost not her. She was pretty sure that the Alice she saw in the mirror didn't look this way, this serene, this...beautiful. Yes it was most definitely her, sitting lady-like on the bench, biker boots and all. Alfred had captured every fold, every shadow of the cloth and her clothes, every detail, even her hair looked real. He'd even gotten the grain of the wood in the bench. All that, and yet...Alice was positive of one point.

"I am most definitely sure I don't look that...pretty," she said at last.

Alfred just looked back and up at her, smiled, and said, "I just draw what I see, Iggy."

Alice melted in her boots then and there. _Pretty? He thinks I'm pretty?_ To be honest she'd almost called the figure in his drawing beautiful, like something out of a story book. Was this really what he saw when he looked at her?

The princess mauled over this in a half daze as he put away his supplies and stowed the drawing, only snapping out of it when he asked, "You ready to go? I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Yes, yes," she said, drifting after him, feeling heat in her cheeks. What in the name of Neptune had she been thinking, putting it off this long? While she was reluctant to say the word 'love' at this point, she most definitely felt something, and after today Alice thought she could safely say Alfred felt something similar.

* * *

**Hope you liked!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout out to Reviewers OtakuFledgeling and tokiluv! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mei daintily picked her way through the thick layer of leaves and pine straw, making her way to the small cove Bella had told her about. It was off the beaten path, less likely than the beach to have any human bystanders, which was nice. It had been some time since she'd transfigured out of the bathtub, and she missed it.

She was quite pleased when she found the place, standing carefully on the water's edge to look around. The water lapped softly at the sandy edges, the water itself flowing sluggishly past. Tree roots, rocks, and fallen limbs littered the edges, but farther out she could see where it got deeper. The thought of being able to fully submerge herself without having to squeeze into a tub to do it was a very nice one.

After carefully making sure there was no one else around for the thousandth time, Mei shed her pants and underwear. She folded them neatly and set them just under the rippling roots of a tree. Daintily picking her way over the rocks, she slipped into the brackish water, unable to resist a sigh of relief. Even half-salty water was enough to make her magic tingle. Bath salts were nice, as Alice had said, but they weren't the sea.

Mei slipped under the water, tying her hair back as she transfigured. The cool water was semi-clear, so she dared not go too far. Predators roamed all waters, and here she was a stranger, prey.

After a few minutes of flitting around the main pool, just swimming and poking around the root ridden sides, Mei hauled herself onto the large bolder near the edge. She perched there, tail out of the water, and looked out over the river. She could see the sea in the distance, and she felt strangely sad. It was her home, it always would be, but land had some appeal as well. It could be her home too, couldn't it? She liked the birds that rode the winds, the food, and the feeling of things between her toes be it sand or grass or simple floors. And of course there was no pandas or Hello Kitty in Atlantica. Would it be so bad, to want to stay on land? Yes she would be homesick, but none of her sisters were here. There was no one to shove her into the shadows, no one for her to live up to. On land she could just be Mei.

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the figure coming nearer, branches and leaves crunching under heavy work boots. Only when it was too late to do more than turn and stare, mouth open in shocked horror, did the approach catch her attention.

Ivan Braginski, clad in old clothes and his usual trench coat, stared at the mermaid several paces away. Mei didn't know whether to panic or blush as his gaze slowly ran up her fin, taking in her black and copper scales, making their way up her drenched and clinging top, and finally stopping at her face.

Violet met chocolate brown.

Then, without a word, he turned and walked away.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

When Mei finally got to school the next day, she tracked him down in the halls before class. Ivan wasn't that hard to spot. There weren't many people in attendance that were over six feet tall and parted the crowds wherever they walked.

Emboldened with the bravery of fear and desperation, Mei grabbed a handful of his sleeve, digging her heals in to get him to stop. When he did, his gaze snapped down to regard her.

"I need to talk to you," she said urgently, tugging him out of the main current of students.

Ivan said nothing, gliding with her out of the mess. Mei had intended to march him outside where they could talk in peace, but the Russian seemed to have other ideas. He grabbed the handle of the nearest janitor's closet and yanked it open, his hand moving to grasp her arm. Before Mei could protest, she was forced, if gently, into the small room.

The door banged shut behind them, and Ivan flicked on a light. Mei didn't waste any time.

"Listen, you can't tell anyone about me," she blurted. "I'm begging you, you don't know-

"I have no intentions of telling people about you, Mei," he said, his gaze solemn. "People react poorly to what they do not understand. I give you my word I won't tell anyone without your permission, _da_?"

Mei felt a huge weight ease from her shoulders. All she could manage was a breathless, "Thank you."

Ivan nodded once, mouth turning up in a barely there smile. Without another word, he reached out and flicked the lights back out.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Antonio, after much thought, had finally decided on what humans called a game plan. He would ask Lovina out, try and get her to warm up to him before he told her the truth. Originally he'd thought he could simply show her his fins and go from there, but what if she didn't react well? He didn't want to wipe her mind, he genuinely liked her, and the spell was notorious for giving the administrator a killer migraine for at least 24 hours after. It also meant he'd have to bring her to King Britannia to break the bond, and that was not something he looked forward to. No Mer king would gladly break a bond.

The Mer walked into school that day with this plan in mind, though he still hadn't decided on what sort of date he should ask her out on. Antonio was still trying to work something out when the doors banged open behind him. He turned in time to see Lovina's expression before she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back outside.

"Where are we going, Lovi?" he asked, letting her pull him along. By now he had adjusted enough to legs to be able to stop both of them, but he didn't think that would get him much favor from Lovina. Besides, he was curios, not to mention worried. Her face looked haggard, dark circles were under her eyes, and she looked pale.

Lovina waited until they were behind the library and away from the general population to turn on him. "You had better tell me what the hell you did to me, and you're going to do it _now_." The demand ended in a ragged cough.

Antonio frowned. She was tired, he could feel it. Initially all he'd noticed was her irritation, but if he poked deeper he could feel concern, even a few traces of fear.

"Haven't you been drinking salt water?"

"It's the only thing that's helped," she said wearily. "And I'm taking salty baths, but the more I do it the less it helps. If I'm dying I've got a right to know."

Antonio frowned. This wasn't good, nor was it what he'd planned on. Sure he'd heard it was best to get your bond-mate into the sea within a few days after you kissed them, but he'd never heard anything about it being a necessity for their health. If he'd known that he would have done something sooner. From the sound of it Lovina needed a good swim in the sea. Antonio himself tried to get one in once a week. The salty water only did so much, but a Mer could go months off it.

Taking a deep breath, Antonio took the plunge. "Meet me at Wake Beach after school, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Because it's something I have to show you, and now isn't the place or the time."

Lovina eyed him suspiciously. "What are you trying to pull, _idiota_?"

"Nothing," insisted Antonio. "I promise I'll answer all your questions, just meet me there after school." He started to back up, about to bolt into the school, but paused, "Oh, and wear a bathing suit."

"Why the hell am I going to need a bathing suit?" demanded Lovina as he hurried away.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Lovina scowled after Antonio. Honestly, what was he thinking? She had half a mind to ignore the meet, but she did want answers. She'd been surprised just how much the salt water had helped. The baths had felt like heaven, and chugging bottles of the stuff was the only thing to stop her coughing.

"If he lied about being sick, I'll kill him," muttered Lovina.

About to go inside herself, she turned when she heard her sisters voice. Her scowl returned full force when she saw Feliciana bounding over to Ludwig. She'd seen Feliciana get hurt one too many times by boys, and had taken to keeping her ditzy twin's suitors at bay. Feliciana loved easily, but she seemed particularly attached to this one. Though she would never admit it, Lovina had noticed Ludwig seemed more...appropriate than the others, if nothing else. Most just wanted the money that the Vargas family had, or they were in it for sex. When Feliciana didn't give them what they wanted, they dumped her. As far as Lovina knew, Ludwig hadn't even kissed her beloved twin yet. It was why she both hated him even more and allowed him the tiniest grain of grudging respect.

"Luddy!" cried Feliciana, throwing herself at him in a hug.

Lovina scowled, starting towards them as Ludwig stumbled back. Feliciana's toes dangled nearly a foot from the ground, her arms wrapped around his neck in a hug. She couldn't beat up Feli for this, but Ludwig was another story.

"I'm so happy to see you! Sorry I had to work on my project this weekend. We can go on a date next weekend though, right?"

Face turning a gradually darkening shade of red, Ludwig stammered, "Um, yes, of course. School comes first."

"Yay!"

With that, Feliciana planted a kiss square on his mouth.

Lovina froze in her advance. Since when had her _sister_ ever made the first move? Oh gods she really liked this one, didn't she? Great, _now_ how was she supposed to pulverize Ludwig? She hated to have to wait until he actually hurt Feliciana to do it, but until then her sister wasn't about to let her...

It occurred to Lovina that the noise had gone down considerably. She looked around, and was surprised to see the number of horrified looks. Yes there were the usual wolf whistles and glances of amusement, but at least half a dozen people were looking at her sister as though she'd just stabbed a puppy.

Shaking it off, Lovina resumed her advance, stomping up to them and dragging Feliciana down. "Come on, _idiota_. Time for class. You can make out later."

"Aw, Lovi, you're mean," whined Feliciana. "Let me go! Bye, Luddy!"

Lovina glanced back just before she hauled her sister through the school doors. She got another surprise by the dead white look on Ludwig's face. Damn, what was the problem? You'd think these Miami kids had never seen anyone get kissed before.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

One the twins were gone, Gilbert whistled softly. "Well, it's a good thing we didn't place bets. I would have lost." He swaggered up to Ludwig, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "Congrats, West."

Ludwig swayed slightly, something he hadn't done under his brother's heavy-handed back pounding since he was five. "She...she kissed me, _bruder_."

Alice groaned, dropping her face into her hands where she sat at a picnic table. "First Antonio, and now Ludwig. Who's next?"

Elizabeta cleared her throat uncomfortably.

Very slowly, Alice lifted her head. Her friend was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Oh no, Lizzy, not you too."

"He was being a perfect gentlemen, honest. His parents are total snobs, wouldn't leave us alone, so he brought me here to play a song he'd written just for me. Then he took me to dinner, and we walked along the beach. It was really romantic. He pulled out chairs for me, held doors for me, and he even walked me to the door. It was just a peck goodnight, really, I just...he was aiming for my cheek but I didn't expect it and I turned and..." She shrugged helplessly. "He apologized, but the damage was done. I haven't told him, but I plan to."

"For the love of Neptune, what were those officials thinking, letting so many hormonal teenagers loose on land," muttered Alice, rubbing her temples. "And why the bloody hell do humans kiss so much?"

"Well from what I hear it's very enjoyable. I can understand why they would indulge if there's no magic to worry about."

"Not helping," muttered Alice.

Elizabeta shrugged. "It's the truth. Did Alfred kiss you? I heard you two had a date."

Alice pinched the bridge of her nose. "No, thank Poseidon."

"What, don't want an immature bond?"

"No, the idiot has a love affair with McDonalds. I don't know how he eats that stuff. No fin-flipping way I'm letting him kiss me after a meal like _that_."

Elizabeta frowned. "I thought you were on a date."

"Sort of. I agreed to model for him, for the project he's doing for the art festival. He took me to get something to eat after, and...

"McDonalds, really? I mean I've never had it but I've heard it's as unhealthy as it is popular."

"It is! Do you know how many calories are in one of those Big Mac's? Honestly. He must have a extraordinary metabolism if he can eat there as often as I think he does and still not be fat."

"Wait, how often _does_ he go there?"

"They know him by name, Lizzy. They know his name, they know his bloody order."

Elizabeta took a moment to digest this, and asked carefully, "How is it you didn't know this before?"

"I don't know," muttered Alice, getting to her feet and shouldering her backpack. "Come on, the bell's about to ring."

As Elizabeta stood she asked, "Are you sure you still like him?"

Alice sighed. "He's an annoying junk food junkie, but I have to admit things were going rather well. That is until McDonalds."

"Well, unless there's something that's too much of a turn off, why not keep going? If you don't want him I'm sure there's plenty of girls-

"I know," snapped Alice, and then sighed. She might have a temper but she wasn't nearly this volatile in water. "I need a swim."

"We'll go after school. Homework can wait."

"Don't you have a piano bench to sit on?"

Elizabeta sighed mournfully as they pushed through the doors. "No. Roderich has a dentist appointment after school."

Alice chuckled. Considering Elizabeta had the highest standards of any girl she'd ever met, she was head over heels for the human. The princess was happy for her, really, but she couldn't help being a little jealous. She'd seen the bond at work before, had seen the happiness it could bring. While there was still a deadline to keep in mind, she did find herself wanting this. The unintentional bonding could end up really well or as a big mess, though for their sakes she hoped it was the former.

Though now that she thought about it, knowing Alfred he was a prime candidate for surprising her with a kiss, as Feliciana had done to Ludwig. It was definitely worth seeing to, even if it would be embarrassing. The last thing she needed was to be the one at the head of the line if they had to bring Neptune knows how many humans to her father for un-bonding. That was _not_ something she wanted to deal with.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shout out to tokiluv! Don't worry, I don't torment my characters without good reason :)  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Edit: Sorry about the whole deleting and then re-uploading thing. I noticed there was a plot detail that had been overlooked. But it's fixed now! And if you thought this was a real update, I'll try to get one in within the next twenty four hours.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"For the thousandth time yes," said Alice, giving her friend a push.

Yuki hesitated for another second, but then a faint smile touched her face as she scampered out to the parking lot. Alice watched her go, smiling fondly. She had a feeling Yuki wouldn't be a reliable ride anymore. This time it seemed that Heracles had asked for help with homework. Alice knew for a fact that, while he slept through most classes, getting decent grades had never been a problem for him. The longer they were on land, the more Heracles found excuses to be around Yuki. That is when he even bothered with excuses. During the school day he could usually be found within six feet of Yuki.

Normally Yuki going to hang out with Heracles would be an issue, but Alice still had plans to swim after school with Lizzy. The beach was halfway between school and the street where the boarding house and Aunt Rachel's place was. Though it occurred to Alice she'd have to figure something out. She could ride with Bella, as she did pick up many of the Mer after school, but she only did it once and there were only so many seats. The idea of being crammed into the same space as the Bad Touch Trio, Matthias, and Berwald didn't seem very appealing. The school bus didn't run near their house, either.

Shaking her head, Alice settled down to wait for Elizabeta. It didn't take her long, seeing as there was no piano player to keep her occupied. As they started walking Elizabeta said, "I heard Antonio was going to take the plunge after school."

Alice ran a hand through her hair, frowning as it got stuck halfway through. She kept forgetting it was harder to do that on land. In water her fingers slid right through. "Can we not talk about any of that? I'm going swimming to relax, not to remember."

"Remember what? I know you're busy, but...

"Busy? It's more like there's a lot to worry about and only one me to do the worrying. There's human things to worry about, like getting a ride to and from school, and homework, and not wearing the same outfit twice in one week. Do not get me started on makeup, the only thing I can get on the first time is lip-gloss.

"Then there's the Mer things to worry about. You know father wants us to help Scott rule, and he and I are the only ones with a head for it. The twins are safer running a prank store than a kingdom. William is better as head scribe than a ruler, everyone including himself knows it. He's the only one who can work entirely with paperwork and not go mad. That leaves me and Scott to do all the ruling. Every time I'm home he tries to rope me into helping with the royal court.

"I'm happy you're here, really, but why in the name of Neptune did you have to bring _so many_ with you? It's marvelous that it's working out for them, but that's just more for me to worry about. You've seen how many accidental bonds have been made, and it hasn't been a bloody month! If they do have to break them then I can't let them go to father alone. On top of that, with so many Mer on land in the same place it's all the more risk of people finding out who shouldn't."

Alice felt her eyes burning with tears of frustration by the time she finished her tirade. Elizabeta grabbed her wrist, walking faster. "Come on, you need the sea, STAT."

"And what about _my_ bond-mate? That's the whole bloody reason I came here in the first place," sniffed Alice. She knew she was whining but at this point she couldn't bring herself to care. "I don't know how Alfred does so much and still stays so, so _calm_. With all that he does he should be run as ragged as me, more since he's on that football team."

"Maybe you should ask him."

Alice blinked up at Elizabeta, who was half stumbling along as she hurried them down the road. "What?"

"I'm your friend, and I want to help, but all I can really do is listen and get you some regular time in the ocean. Besides, he's the one you want, right? As your life-mate he'd be ruling right next to you. Now's as good a time as any to see how he handles this stuff."

"I can't tell him all that," protested Alice.

"No, but you just said he's handling more than you with no problem, right? Ask him how he does it. And he might be able to fix that ride problem."

Alice sniffed. "How am I supposed to ask him?"

"Like you did before. Start with 'hi' and go from there. How do you think I got Roderich to take me home after he finishes piano practice every day?"

The princess turned this over carefully. Elizabeta was right, as usual. She was a princess, therefore her life-mate would be a prince, a ruler. Hadn't that been part of the reason she'd picked Alfred in the first place?

"It'll be bonding time," threw in Elizabeta, seeing she'd almost won. "Time you get to spend with him."

Alice sighed. "Fine. We'll see how it goes."

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Antonio paced at the end of the dock, bare feet padding on the wooden planks. It was a short one usually used by locals to load and unload personal boats and jet skis. Today it was empty though, what with it being Monday afternoon and the weather threatening to turn. The clouds blanketed the sky, but they weren't dark enough to worry the Mer much. If the wind picked up he'd worry, but not yet.

Besides, at the moment he had a much more important thing to worry about. What if she didn't come? What if she did? What would he say? How would he say it? Would she panic when she saw his fin? Would she hate him?

All these and more were turning around and around in his brain as he paced. He was so wrapped up he didn't hear her come down the dock until she demanded, "Well, I'm here, now start talking."

Antonio jumped, but then broke out in a relieved smile. "Lovi, you came!"

Lovina folded her arms, tapping a bare food on the planks. She was clad in a cute red bikini, hair pulled back into a pony tail. "Yes, I came, now don't make me regret it. What the hell did you do to me?"

"Well, I, um, you see, I unintentionally kissed you when I gave you CPR. Now you're turning into...like me."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "And just what _are_ you?" He could feel she was still suspicious, though a thread of curiosity was noticeable. Okay, good, better than nothing.

"Merman," he blurted before he could over think it.

Lovina seemed to digest this for a few seconds, and then said, "I'm serious, tell me the truth or I'm leaving."

Antonio was relieved she seemed more surprised and disbelieving than angry. "No, no, it's the truth. Look, I'll show you."

He climbed halfway down the aluminum ladder, taking a moment to shed his swim trunks and toss them back up onto the dock.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded as he dropped into the water.

"I can't wear pants when I transfigure," he said, even as the transformation took over. He'd shed his shirt before she'd gotten there, and now he laid himself out over the water's surface, flicking his fin to get away from the dock enough to see her again. "Look, see? I'm telling the truth."

Lovina's jaw dropped. As she stared at him, he could feel shock, plain and simple. Then as the initial sharpness of it faded, he could feel traces of wonder and amazement. That was better than he'd hoped. Honestly he'd never thought much of his tail, and his scales were a less-than-glamorous blend of dark green and copper. In his opinion Gilbert's creamy white and ruby red combo was much more eye catching, but if Lovina liked them he'd hardly complain.

"So, eh...you believe me?"

Very slowly, Lovina nodded. "When you said I was turning into..._mio dio_."

"I'm sorry it happened the way it did, but I don't regret that it happened with you. It's why you're sick. If you get in the sea you'll feel better and the salt water will help when you're on land again."

"So if I go swimming with you, I'll feel better?" she asked in a doubtful tone.

Antonio nodded. "And if you get in, you can ask all the questions you want." _And if you try to kill Ludwig I can hold you back._

"Fine," muttered Lovina, edging over to the end of the dock. Peering down at the water she asked wearily, "Am I going to sprout a fin too?"

"No, that's only after it's official. No one knows why, but you have to get married first."

"Then I'm not getting in the water. I can't swim, remember?"

Oh. Right. He'd forgotten about that. "You don't need to. It's why you've been so thirsty. You have gills now."

Lovina balked. "What?"

"You can breathe under water. Trust me, just jump in, I won't let you drown."

"Why the hell should I trust you?"

"Please, Lovi?"

She hesitated, edging over to the end of the dock and peering into the lapping water. "You sure about this?"

Antonio flipped over and flicked his fin, coming to rest at the base of the ladder. "Look, I'm right here. Just take it a step at a time, whatever makes you comfortable."

Lovina didn't look to thrilled about this. Antonio could feel her unease, the outright fear. It wasn't an emotion he liked.

"You'll feel much better once you're in the water," he promised. "Trust me, Lovi."

She gave him a long look, and then eased herself into a sitting position on the edge of the dock. She put her feet on the second rung of the ladder, and then slowly, reluctantly, edged down one rung at a time. When Lovina stood on the last dry rung she looked back at Antonio and asked, "Is the bond the thing that's telling me you're not lying?"

Antonio wasn't entirely sure about that, as he hoped she would trust him without the bond, but he nodded.

Lovina set her mouth in a grim line, and stepped down another rung, putting both feet in the water. The light waves lapped around her knees, but her hands were holding the ladder in a death grip. "If I let go, you have to promise me you won't let me drown."

"I already promised, Lovi."

She shuddered, and then to Antonio's surprise shoved herself away from the ladder. Lovina landed in the water with a splash, and immediately began to sink. Antonio darted around her, about to pull her to the surface, but stopped.

Instead of pulling her to the surface, Antonio wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down. Lovina panicked, fear pulsing through the bond as she thrashed wildly. Antonio wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing his lips to her ear.

"Shh, it's alright Lovi. Your gills, remember? You won't drown. Use your gills."

When all this got him was more thrashing, though it was weakening, he turned her around and took her face in his hands. "Trust me, Lovi," he murmured. "Breathe."

Breathing water had never been something he gave much thought to. Recently he'd found out that it was the opposite case for humans. It went against every instinct to inhale water, and in some cases they would actually die before they did it. Antonio wasn't about to let it get that far, if she put it off too long he'd just feed air into her lungs and repeat until she breathed for herself.

Fortunately it didn't come to that. Lovina stared at him hard, but gradually the fear began to fade from the bond. She parted her lips, hesitated, and inhaled.

Antonio knew the moment it hit her she wasn't drowning, because she grabbed his shoulders and started gulping in lungful after lungful of water. The more water that passed through her new gills, the more she relaxed.

"Better?" he asked once she'd calmed down.

Lovina gave him a dirty look, and though he could tell she'd called him a bastard yet again he didn't actually hear it.

"Sound travels differently in water, Lovi. Make your voice higher."

"Bastard," she tried again. This time her voice was squeaky.

"A little lower."

"Bastard." Ah, perfect.

"What do you think?"

Lovina seemed to consider this for a moment. "I feel...better," she said, sounding genuinely surprised. "I haven't felt this good in...so all of that was seriously because you kissed me?"

"I didn't mean to," protested Antonio.

"You- Feli. She kissed that potato bastard." Aiming a piercing stare that indicated he should not lie if he valued his life at Antonio, she demanded, "Please tell me he's not a merman too."

Antonio smiled sheepishly. "Well, eh, about that...

"I'll kill him!"

On land, Antonio knew he would have had no chance of grabbing her. But then that was why he'd wanted her in the water when she learned that part. It didn't matter if they were young or old, male or female, a Mer's tail was massively strong, and they had years of practice in using it to their full advantage.

"No, Lovi, wait," he protested, wrapping his arms around her from behind again. "Feliciana didn't know, how could she? You saw Ludwig's face, he didn't know she was about to do that."

"Miami my _culo_! You're all fish!"

Antonio frowned, hurt. "We're not fish, Lovi."

Surprisingly, Lovina stopped struggling. She sighed wearily. "I know you're not fish," she grumbled. "Sorry. But seriously, what the hell? Are there this many mermaids all over the place?"

Antonio's face lit up. _She feels the bond, _he thought, delighted. _I've never seen her anywhere close to saying sorry otherwise!_ "No, we're not everywhere, and we prefer the term Mer. Mermaids are the girls, mermen are the boys, like me. But that's just if you're talking about us individually. When you're talking about us as a species, it's Mer."

"Whatever," she huffed. "So how many of you are there?"

Antonio hesitated. "I only know the ones that are here. And there's usually not that many. Most don't live on land, even fewer do it permanently."

"You're dodging, idiot. And let me go."

"Are you going to try and kill people?"

"No," she huffed.

Antonio let her go, and she moved away, continuing to tread water as she faced him. "Um, including me...there are eleven, I think. Including the princess."

"Including who?"

The Mer grimaced. Oops. "The princess. She came here last year. We thought we'd try it this year. But you can't tell anyone, Lovi. It has to be a secret."

Lovina scowled at him. "Why the hell would I tell anyone? The blond bastard is going to tell Feli, right?"

"I think so."

"He'd better," she grumbled.

"Ludwig is good, and he really likes her. He'll tell her. Do you want to learn how to swim now?"

The diversion worked. She looked at him sharply. "What?"

Antonio smiled.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

The next day, Alice came to school to find Elizabeta sitting dejectedly at one of the picnic tables. She'd felt better today, the sea therapy having done it's work. She'd even devised a story to mask the Mer origins of what she'd be talking to Alfred about.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down across from her friend.

Elizabeta had her chin in her hands, looking dourly down at the knots in the wood. "He had a cough when he came to school yesterday. It's better today, so I guess he listened when I told him about drinking salt water."

Alice hesitated, unsure of how to go about this. Saying the right thing had never been her strong suit. "So...at least he believed you enough to try it?"

"Yes. I didn't think he believed me at the time. I think he just got bad enough for him to try anything. Now he thinks I'm crazy and he's changing and I don't know how to tell him. He doesn't flaunt it but his family's really rich. His parents want him to marry a debutante. I know he likes me a lot, but he wants to make them happy too. What am I supposed to do now?"

Alice hesitated. She didn't want to say "I have no idea", but it was the truth. "Well," she said slowly. "You could show him. Antonio did that yesterday, and you called me yourself to tell me it went well."

"Roddy isn't Lovina," protested Elizabeta.

"You're right, he's more rational, isn't he? Just...I don't know. Feel out the bond, see what you find and go from there."

Elizabeta nodded, grimly getting to her feet. "Here goes nothing. Wish me luck."

Alice watched her friend go, and then got up. She'd heard that the football team had been scheduled for an early practice, and if the bell was due to ring soon than they should be done by now. If she understood it right there was a game this Friday, and on game days the coach didn't have practices, so he made up for it with extra practices during the week. It seemed like a lot of work to her, but then she was never an athlete.

When Alice made her away around to the boy's locker room, the players were slowly trickling out, hair wet from a shower and clad in clean street clothes. She tried not to hover, to stay out of sight, but inevitably one of the players saw her anyway. She felt her ears get warm, but it turned into an all out blush when the guy walked back into the locker room and, apparently, bellowed across it, "Alfred! Your girl is waiting!"

Alice's jaw dropped, and she stared at the boy as he walked back out, giving her a wink as he swaggered into the school. She was still fuming when Alfred came out a minute later, backpack dangling from one hand as he rolled a t-shirt down with the other. Alice tried to focus on his face, but not before she got a glimpse at a well-toned stomach. Seriously, how'd he do that with a McDonald's addiction?

"Hey, Iggy. What's up?"

"I, um, err, I didn't ask him to do that," she blurted, flustered.

Alfred cracked a grin. "I figured."

"Right, I, um, I just wanted to talk to you about a few things."

He shouldered his backpack and glanced at his watch. "Uh, unless it's one yes or no question I don't think now's a good time. We've got about two minutes before the first bell and my homeroom's on the other side of the school."

"Oh, of course, right, sorry," said Alice, trying to beat a hasty retreat, still a little flustered.

"Hey, we can still talk. How about during lunch?"

Alice thought about how things would end up if they had this conversation in the lunch room. Unless you were sitting very close, you had to almost yell to be heard. The idea of bellowing, "You can't kiss me!" in the cafeteria wasn't a pleasant one.

"I don't suppose there's somewhere a bit...quieter?"

"There's the picnic tables I guess."

"Right, perfect. So, um, see you then?"

Alfred grinned. "You bet."

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Elizabeta chewed her lip as Roderich had to stop playing for the third time in as many minutes to take a swing from the water bottle sitting next to the piano. She felt emboldened by the fact that, as weird as he'd found it, he had started adding salt to his water. Not much, but enough to help.

"Roddy?" she tried carefully when he'd finished chugging. "I need to talk to you."

Roderich set down the bottle and turned to give her his full attention. "What is it?"

"It's about your cough. And the kiss."

Frowning, he said, "I didn't get it until after our date, and I don't think it's contagious."

"No, that's not it. See, I gave it to you. No, that's not it either. You're not sick, you're just...changing. I'm sorry about the kiss, I mean I didn't mean to kiss you. I enjoyed it actually, but that's not really the point."

"Elizabeta," he interrupted gently. When she clamped her mouth shut he reached out, putting a hand over hers, which were gripping the piano seat tightly. "Don't babble. Start from the beginning and take as much time as you need."

"But class-

"It's homeroom, it's just announcements. I don't know about you but after that I have gym, and I really don't mind missing it."

Cracking a weak smile, Elizabeta took a deep breath, and tried to figure out just which beginning she should start from.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Yuki sat patiently in her seat at the back of homeroom, staring at her notepad as she debated silently. Alfred was a great artist, but when it came to plots he wasn't the most imaginative person. In turn he was thrilled with whatever she came up with, and when it came to drawing his skills far surpassed hers. In keeping with this, she handled the plot and he did the art. They had decided on everything except the way the last page would be. If it ended one way, it would send the story in a certain direction, but if it ended the other way, it would go a different way. Alfred said he didn't care, and left it up to her. Though considering it was a shared project she'd expected him to care whether or not the hero's main love interest died in said hero's arms...

"Yuki?"

The human looked up, torn from her thoughts. Heracles seemed to have woken from his nap, lifting his head from his arms on the desk next to her. He was studying her with his usual sleepy gaze, though it was no less sharp for all that.

"I have a question for you."

Yuki glanced around. Everyone was either texting or talking, ergo not paying attention. The teacher still hadn't come in yet, though the warning bell had rung.

"Yes?"

"I think I would like to kiss you."

Yuki started. _"Now?"_ she demanded, a bit louder than she'd intended.

"No. Later. Maybe in a week. Or a month. If you are the one who will change I think you should choose. But I would still like to kiss you. I was wondering if you would like that too."

Though flustered, Yuki couldn't help but feel touched. Her face felt hot, but in a good way. "Yes, I would like that. But it will definitely have to wait."

Heracles nodded, and returned to his nap.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shout out to tokiluv, Amelia F, Larthrain, and Miyagino 'Mikura' Asakura! Loven' all these awesome reviews!  
**

**Seven hours later she delivers! Enjoy!**

* * *

The moment the bell rang for lunch, Alice was out of her seat and making for her locker while trying to look as though she was not in a hurry. She traded out books for her lunch, which she'd taken to bringing rather than buying, and started walking briskly for one of the side doors. She made it just before the first wave of students hit, all of whom were making for the cafeteria. Walking against that was like swimming against a strong current.

Alice tried to slow her pace once she was outside, not wanting it to look as though she'd rushed. A princess had to have _some_ dignity, right? Besides, as excited as she was, Alice was also nervous.

The picnic tables were empty when she reached them, and she felt a stab of disappointment. Slowing her walk to a trudge, she made her way over to the one that looked the cleanest and sat down. Alice chewed her lip, staring at the paper bag sitting in front of her.

_What if he doesn't come? What if he forgot? Madeline_ has _mentioned he can forget things easily. What if-_

"Hey."

Alice jumped, grimacing as she banged her knees on the table as Alfred plopped down across from her. He frowned when he noticed her expression. "You okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she said, rubbing her knees.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked, fishing around in his backpack.

"A few things." Alice took a deep breath and decided to start with the 'easy' one first. "Whenever I see you, you're never stressed out at all and I want to know how you do it. Normally I wouldn't care but there's a lot on my plate right now and it's not going to get any better anytime soon and if you have some sort of secret I'd really like to know what it is."

Alfred, who had stuck a sandwich in his mouth while he continued rummaging, looked up about halfway through her rant. When Alice clamped her mouth shut he straightened, pulling the sandwich from his mouth. As he chewed, he held a hand out palm up.

Alice frowned at him. "What?"

"This is my secret."

"There's nothing there."

"Yeah there is. They're called chill pills, Iggy, and it sounds like you need a whole bottle."

"This isn't helping," protested Alice. Sea or no sea, she was going to strangle Elizabeta...

Alfred eyed her, head cocked to one side as he munched. "Mind telling me just what's on your plate then?"

Later, Alice wondered if he regretted opening the floodgates.

"Remember the business I told you my father runs? He wants me to help Scott when he retires, and every time I'm home he ropes me into meetings and conference calls. It's kind of a family business thing, and the employees that work at the home office are a sort of extended surrogate family. I knew most of their kids growing up, and when I came here they wanted to try it too, but they're going to go into the business too so I'm responsible for them while we're all here.

"When I'm not worrying about them I'm worrying about school. I know I'm a reporter for the school paper but the only reason I'm on it is because we don't have to maintain a decent grade average. When I'm not worrying about them or doing the school paper I'm trying to get through the mountain of homework these damselfish teachers insist on assigning us. On top of all that, I don't even have a ride to school anymore."

Alice finally stopped for a breath, slumping in her seat. She stared down at her untouched lunch, as her appetite had deserted her. It was a long minute before she could bring herself to look up. Alfred was on his second sandwich, and to all appearances seemed to have been listening.

"Okay, first of all," he said at last, "Your old man's business sounds kind of weird. Second, I can fix the ride thing."

Alice perked up, but still hesitated. "You wouldn't mind?"

"So long as you don't mind waiting until after practice four to five days a week."

"No, that's fine. I don't spend enough time on my homework as is."

"That was going to be my third point. You said before you're not much good at math, but you like English, right?"

Alice grimaced. Anything she got back in math was usually decorated liberally with red.

"I'm the other way around, so let's make a deal. I'll help you with math, if you help me with English."

Strangle Elizabeta? Why had she even considered such a thing? She was getting an entire box of those chocolates she adored.

"Deal," agreed Alice, already feeling some of the weight lifting from her shoulders. "But I don't think you ever actually told me what your secret was. I honestly don't know how you find time to sleep at night."

Alfred grinned. "I kind of did. I try not to stress over things I don't have any control over, for one thing. I'll admit time management isn't my strong suit, but I get by. Like when school's going on I don't work on the comic book or play video games unless I've done all the homework. I usually work on the project for the art festival on the weekends, and just worry about school and football during the week. It's not that I don't stress, believe me I do, I just prioritize. It sounds to me part of your problem is that you've got everything crammed into the same 'number one priority' space."

"I'm a- I'm the CEO's daughter, Alfred. If he has his way I'll be taking half the load as soon as I'm graduated."

Alfred frowned. "That doesn't sound right. You keep saying you're supposed to run this business, whatever it is, but I don't get why. Did your old man even bother asking if you wanted to?"

Alice frowned. That wasn't even a questions she'd asked herself. She never felt she had to. "It's not that I don't want to, Alfred. Frankly I think I'm the only one who doesn't mind getting stuck with this job. I just want a little breathing room, or at least not have to worry so much. It's just that there are a hundred and one things to worry about, and another hundred and one things that could go wrong."

"What kind of a business is this anyway?"

"Import and export."

"Huh. What's the name? I don't think I've heard of it."

Alice thanked both Neptune and Poseidon Aunt Rachel had asked her why she was pacing a rut in the kitchen last night. The human had had the foresight to not only ask this same question, but to suggest Yuki set up a fake website. Alfred was no idiot, he'd go looking if he was serious about Alice.

"Trident Transport."

"Never heard of it. I'll look it up later. So you got anymore questions for the all-knowing Alfred?" he asked, grinning.

Alice made a face, though she felt a blush rising in her cheeks. She'd actually been planning to ask him for a ride, and was delighted it was one less favor she'd have to ask him for. But that still left the most awkward one.

Clearing her throat she began, "Yes, well, um, you see, my father is very old fashioned. I really hate to ask, but it's important that you not kiss me, at least not yet."

Alfred blinked. "Uh, sure. No problem. Are all of you like that? 'Cause it looked like all of you really freaked when Feliciana kissed Ludwig the other day."

Alice blushed. "Yes, we are. It's old fashioned, I know, but...

Alfred was waving her off. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I'm cool." Then he frowned, and asked, "Uh, Mei's like you, right? Really old fashioned?"

Alice stiffened. "Yes. Why?"

"I think Ivan was going to try and kiss her today."

Her heart dropped to her boots even as she scrambled to get out of the picnic table. "Not another one," she muttered, stumbling as she ran back towards the school.

"Hey, where you going?"

Before Alice could answer, the front doors were thrown wide open and Mei flew through them. She half tripped down the steps and crashed into Alice. Both went down in a tangle of limbs, but no sooner had Alice managed to sit up then Mei had crouched behind her, hands fisting in the back of her blouse.

"Alice?"

The doors opened again, and Ivan strode out. Alice scrambled to her feet as he came down the steps, drawing herself up to her full five foot five height. Placing herself squarely between Mei and Ivan, she leveled her best princess glower at the Russian.

Ivan had stopped his advance, head cocked slightly as he regarded them. More specifically, as he regarded Mei who was peeking out from behind Alice.

"Why did you run, Mei-Mei?"

"I panicked," she squeaked.

Alice opened her mouth, about to tell Ivan off, but stopped when Alfred appeared next to her. She glanced at him, and then did a double take. The princess realized that, while not directly in front of her, Alfred had put himself between her and Ivan. His previously cheerful expression was gone, twinkling blue eyes deadly serious.

"Take it easy, big guy. What's going on?"

"All I did was try to kiss her, and she run," protested Ivan. "No hurt, only kiss."

"Depends on who you ask."

Ivan's eyes narrowed. "It has been a while since you've stood against me, Alfred. Why?"

"You know why, ruski. I thought you liked her. If you like someone you don't spook them. You want to kiss her, I get it, but if you're serious about liking her would it kill you to take five seconds and see _why_ she freaked?"

Alice felt Mei stiffen at her back. The girl poked her head out and said quickly, "Um, Ivan, it has to do with the thing. If you promise to stop trying to kiss me I'll explain. But for Neptune's sake stop chasing me all over the school!"

The princess stiffened. The _thing?_ There was only one _thing_ Mei could possibly be talking about. Poseidon, Neptune and Old Man of the Sea...

Ivan smiled. "Okay. I no chase."

Mei took a deep breath, stepped out from behind Alice, and marched up to him. Without breaking stride she grabbed a handful of his sleeve and continued into the school, Ivan in tow. He came obediently along, the smile Alice found slightly creepy still on his face.

Once they were gone Alfred asked, "What's this got to do with a disembodied hand?"

The sheer bizarreness of the statement got Alice's attention. "I beg your pardon?"

Alfred looked at her as if _she_ was the weird one. "You know, Thing? The disembodied hand from The Adams Family? I'll admit it's old but it's still a classic."

Alice slowly shook her head. "Sorry, never heard of it."

Alfred checked his watch. "We still have half an hour. Come on, I'll show you. No one's watching the computer lab during lunch."

"Is it some sort of TV show?" she asked, trailing him back to the picnic table. She hadn't gotten into television much, making the cultural gap between herself and the humans a bit wider.

"Yep. I'm tellen' ya, all the good ones are old."

"I'll take your word for it," said Alice weakly.

"I take it you've never heard of Scooby Doo either."

"Scooby who?"

Alfred groaned. "I've got a lot of work to do."

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

That afternoon, when Alice climbed onto the empty bleachers around the football field, she found herself joined by Mei. The girl sat a few feet away, backpack at her feet, and pulled out her own homework.

"Does Ivan give you a ride too?"

"Yes," she said simply, and then chewed on her lip. "I know I should have told you, and I'm sorry. But with everything else going on I didn't want to add to your plate. We didn't know humans liked to kiss so much."

Alice grimaced, though she couldn't bring herself to fault Mei. "It's alright. At least he hasn't kissed you yet."

Mei blushed. "Yes, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Ivan can be...persistent. But he's okay now."

Alice eyed her. "I hope so. By the way, how long has he known?"

"Since the weekend. I'm sorry, but he saw my fin. It was that isolated place Bella told me about, I didn't think anyone would be there."

Alice waved her off. "No, no, I know what you're talking about. I don't blame you, it was just bad luck. Frankly I'm not very comfortable with him, but then I'm not you. As long as you are alright and he keeps our secret I will stay out of it."

"Thanks," said Mei, smiling shyly. "He's very sweet, actually. Leaves sunflowers in my locker, drives me to and from school, and he likes to hold my hand."

The princess chuckled. "I guess Alfred was right, he is smitten."

Mei blushed, but didn't comment.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

"This is a bad idea."

"No it's not, relax."

"I'm can't believe I let you guys talk me into this. If Alice finds out-"

"She won't, unless you go blabbing to her," Matthias informed him, poking him in the chest before facing forward again.

Austin grimaced. Normally he didn't have a problem going along with Matthias's shenanigans, but then normally he wasn't within wrath-distance of his cousin. He wasn't close enough to the throne to have any of the responsibilities, but he was still royal blood, and it had been pounded into his head he had to act accordingly. It was why he liked hanging out with Matthias and Berwald so much, they didn't care and treated him like any other merman. Well, most did that anyway, but they didn't care if they got him into trouble or not. At one point he'd thought it was a good thing.

Matthias had recently discovered that if you went into the janitors closet right behind the girls locker room, there were several cracks and holes in the dividing wall. The closet itself was just used as storage for old desks, so no one ever went in there. Unless of course you were Matthias and could locate trouble within a five nautical mile radius.

Austin picked his way through the dark room, making his way to the small shafts of light coming through the cracks in the wall. No sooner had he managed to get to one than a flood of voices started pouring into the locker room.

"Fencing practice," whispered Matthias, grinning.

The half Australian stiffened. "Fencing? As in with swords? If they come after us with _swords_-

Matthias shushed him, waving for him to be quiet. It sounded like the entire fencing team was in the locker room now, and the showers were starting to turn on. Curiosity got the better of him, and Austin peered through the nearest crack.

"What are you doing?"

All three jumped. Austin swung around in time to see Francis shutting the door. Matthias hurried over to whisper in his ear, and Austin turned back to the crack.

For the most part it seemed like they were chattering on about nonsense, but his ears did prick up at the mention of 'Miami.'

"I think you've basically exhausted the town's supply of cute guys," one of the girls was saying. "Seriously, you two have your standards set way too high. Either give one of the cutie's from Miami a shot, or give it up."

Another girl, this one notably more snooty, added her input. "You just need to settle long enough to have a date for the dances, and then dump them when you go to college. _That's_ where the variety is. The same goes for you, Joan."

The girl who had been indicated to be Joan gestured rudely to the speaker, and peeled her sweaty tank top over her head. This was one of those human gestures, consisting of showing someone a fist with only the middle finger standing up. Austin made a mental note to ask Bella about it later. On a more important note, he didn't like the bras favored by female athletes. They were too...restricting.

"Just because you got dumped doesn't mean the rest of us can't still have some luck," said another girl. This one was cute, though not as cute as the girl standing next to her. They seemed to be sisters, if not in coloring than in bone structure. "Not that I _need_ luck. Boys are idiots. You want a guy from Miami, you go get him."

The sister didn't comment, just stepped out of her sport shorts. Austin knew what humans looked like from the waist down, but he'd only seen himself and the other mermen when they'd made their pilgrimage to land.

Beside him, Francis heaved, jerked, but managed to pinch his nose in time to stop a sneeze. Austin elbowed him, giving him a dirty look. The last thing they needed now was an ill-timed sneeze.

"I can't help it," whispered Francis. "It's so dusty in here."

Austin pressed his face back to the wall, but scowled as he realized it was in time to see a head of silvery blond hair disappear into the showers. Disappointed, he turned back to the rest of the locker room. Okay, maybe disappointed was a bad word...

Francis started to heave again. Austin didn't look up this time, which proved to be a mistake. He started, and then turned to look in horror as Francis let loose a loud sneeze. The merman had both hands pressed over his face, but still had fallen on his backside from the force of it.

The chatter stopped.

"Did you hear something?"

"Look! They never fixed the wall! Get 'em!" shrieked Joan.

"Run!" blurted Matthias, leading the charge out of the closet.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shout out to tokiluv, and Rachel Lyse Brook!**

**I'm sorry this is late, but I've been really busy recently. Things should slow down after the next few days though, and prompt updates should commence! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As far as Alice was concerned, the next week went swimmingly. For an entire week, there were no more accidental kisses and no more accidental reveals. Better yet, there was no sign of her needing to escort a pair to her father for separation. Though in her opinion, the best part was how well things were going between her and Alfred.

A routine developed, one she was quite happy with. In the mornings he would come and pick her up, even if there was an early practice. Sometimes they listened to the radio, sometimes they chatted about random things with pleasant ease, and other times they simply rode in comfortable silence. Alfred started sitting with them at lunch, and Alice became a fixture at football practices. Usually she didn't watch, not really. Rather she would settle herself on the bleachers a few rows up, homework set around her. Mei joined her in the afternoons, though they didn't talk much. Then when the coach called it a day and the team made for the showers, Alice would gather up her things and go wait in Alfred's truck. He'd taken to leaving his keys with her after school so she could get the AC going for both their sakes.

As far as Alice was concerned, things were going quite well. The only blight in the week was what was later referred to as the 'Fencing Incident'. Alice honestly wasn't sure if it was more amusing or infuriating.

Word got around about what her cousin and his two friends had gotten into. In all honesty it didn't surprise her when she heard the names, though. On their own, Austin and Berwald were reasonable for mermen and were inclined to good judgment. Matthias was not. Then when you put the three of them together they gave the Bad Touch Trio a run for their money.

Before Alice could get her hands on them, someone beat her to it. The princess had abandoned her post on the bleachers and was stalking around the school, searching for the trio. It was still early, but people were starting to show up.

Alice found Yuki sitting at one of the picnic tables with Heracles, pausing to ask, "Do you know if the others are here yet?"

Heracles lifted his head. "Yes. Bella had a dentist appointment so she brought us early. Why?"

The princess opened her mouth, but before she could speak someone shrieked a wordless battle cry. All three turned in time to see Francis scramble around the building, running as fast as a merman still new to land could manage. He was getting along pretty good, Alice thought, considering he had never been the athletic type. Then again, it was amazing what a hearty dose of adrenaline could do.

"Get back here you pervert!" bellowed Joan, rounding the corner at top speed, rapier in hand.

Francis looked like he was angling to make an escape into the school, but then his eyes lit on the furious Alice. He course corrected, making a dive under their picnic table. Why he thought Alice would help him she didn't know.

Heracles had gotten to his feet when Francis had come into sight, now he slung his backpack over one shoulder and pulled Yuki to her feet. The human had squeaked, pulling her legs up when Francis had dove for cover. Now she watched in fascination as Heracles tugged her a few paces away, apparently not used to seeing the resident fencing champion in such a rage.

Alice folded her arms as Joan slowed, stalking over to their table. Joan Arc was a tall, athletic beauty that preferred skirts and dresses when she wasn't engaging in sports. Normally she was very sweet when she was off the field, as it were. This was the first time Alice had seen that level of aggression while Joan was wearing a skirt.

"Either get out here or I will make you," she growled.

"Eh, I would rather not," said Francis. "A little help, Alice?"

The princess pursed her lips. As much as she'd like to see Francis get what he no doubt deserved, she was still a princess. Oh the things she did for the title.

"What did he do this time?" she drawled, regarding Joan.

"That peeping tom and his friends spied on us yesterday while we were in the locker room. At least the others had the decency to own up to it. The Bondevik sisters are making sure the wall is repaired _properly_ this time."

Alice scowled. "I'm afraid I'm not surprised. Have fun with him, Joan." With that she stalked off into the school, fuming. Before she even reached the steps a loud thud made her turn back around. Francis was scrambling backwards, rapier point aimed at his chest. Apparently Joan had flipped the entire table over, ignoring the scattering students as she cornered her prey.

Smiling to herself, Alice resumed her march into the school. She had a feeling she knew who the other two were. While she could see Austin and Berwald being apologetic, she highly doubted Matthias would be. Francis was the only outright lecher, but Matthias simply didn't regret anything. He was an oversized idiot in Alice's opinion, and not in the endearing way Alfred could be.

That said, she was genuinely surprised when she tracked them down. Austin and Berwald were smoothing the last of fresh plaster over what appeared to be an array of holes and cracks. The two were presided over by a scowling girl with waist length silver hair. Alice recognized her as the younger of the Bondevik sisters, Emilia, a sophomore.

Matthias was arguing with her elder sister, Lucy, a junior. Despite the fact her head only reached his shoulder the girl was squaring off against him, hands on hips as she fired off deadpan comebacks to his protests. Matthias and Berwald were both on the tall side for mermen, both standing at roughly six foot four when they utilized their legs. That said, Matthias's cheerfulness didn't negate the fact he was big and notably strong. This was usually enough to deter most people from trifling with him. Lighthearted goof or no, he knew how to throw a proper punch.

Knowing all this, Alice took a moment to appreciate the sight of Lucy, who was barely five foot six in platform boots, take on the Dane in a confrontation.

After appreciating the sight for a moment, she stepped forward. "Excuse me?"

Lucy's narrow eyed glower turned to her. "Beat it, Kirkland."

"Gladly, after these shrimp brains explain to me just what they thought they were doing."

"How is it any of your business?"

Before Alice could think of something, Matthias laughed. "I said I was sorry. Not one of the best ideas I've ever had, but not one I regret. Lu-Lu here-

The poorly began sentence was cut short as Lucy delivered a sharp jab to his diaphragm. Matthias doubled over, arms wrapped around his stomach as he wheezed for air. Lucy's scowl intensified to a fuming degree.

"If you're going to address me at least use my name, not a ridicules nickname," she snapped.

Alice started to back towards the door. Anyone who could render Matthias unable to speak was deserving of respect in her book. "On second thought I'll leave you to it. Let me know if they cause you anymore trouble."

With that she ducked out, Lucy scowling down at Matthias, who was still trying fruitlessly to talk.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Later that day, when Alice was returning to the bleachers for afterschool practice when Tina pulled her aside. The petite girl wasn't any bigger than Mei, though she was a bit more stocky. She was on the school newspaper with Alice, as well as a member of the fencing team, so the princess knew her relatively well.

"Alice, can you help me?" Tina whispered conspiratorially as she pulled Alice aside, glancing furtively around.

They were out of the larger main halls currently flooded with students, meaning they were more or less alone. Normally Alice would think it was about something for the paper, but Tina had never looked spooked before. Frowning, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"You know Berwald, right? And Lucy said you came after them when you found out what they did. Does that mean they do what you tell them?"

Not sure where this was going, and not liking it very much either, Alice answered carefully, "Yes."

"Can you please tell Berwald to leave me alone? He's freaking me out!"

Alice blinked. "Berwald? Big, blond hair, doesn't say much? _That_ Berwald?"

Tina nodded vigorously. "Every time I turn around he's right there! I think he's stalking me. He hasn't said anything, just stares at me. It's really creepy. I don't want to call the cops but he's seriously freaking me out."

To the best of Alice's knowledge, if you looked up 'gentle giant' in a Mer dictionary, it would hold Berwald's image. Yes he was big, and could be a bit intimidating when he wanted to be, he wasn't prone to bouts of violence like Ivan, or loudmouthed escapades like Matthias. He was quiet, kept to himself, and unless provoked wouldn't hurt a fly.

Then again, she had yet to see what happened when someone caught his eye.

"No need to call the police," she said hurriedly. "Um, I'm sorry he's scaring you, but I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by it."

"What am I supposed to do? What if he doesn't leave me alone? He follows me between classes, stared at me during lunch, and when I started to go to fencing practice he was going into the gym!"

Alice resisted the urge to smack her own forehead. All that time around few people but Matthias had seriously hindered Berwald's social skills, it seemed. "Okay, look, I'll admit that's creepy. But I really don't think he realizes he's doing it. Berwald was kind of like...Ivan back home. One real friend, not many others. Maybe if you talk to him he'll be less...creepy."

That much was true, and she knew Berwald to be reasonable. If he really liked Tina, he'd hardly want to scare her off. If this didn't work Alice knew she'd have to step in, and she really didn't want that.

"Are you sure it'll work?" asked Tina worriedly, chewing her lip. "He's so scary. What if he gets mad?"

"I don't think I've ever seen him get mad," Alice assured her, trying to make her voice soothing. "Trust me, if it doesn't work, just let me know. He's not that bad, just...he doesn't have very good social skills."

Tina hesitated, and then nodded wearily. "Okay. You're sure about this?"

"I'm sure. If it doesn't work, I'll be on the bleachers in the football field."

"Right. Thanks." Tina took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and marched towards the gym.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Alice had discovered by this point that Alfred was just as bad in English as she was in math. That didn't make going over an essay any easier. She felt like a murderer, the poor thing was so red. Perhaps using a red pen to mark mistakes and make notes hadn't been her best idea...

"So, I heard from Yuki that Joan almost killed Francis."

The princess looked up as Mei sat down next to her, setting her Hello Kitty backpack at her feet.

"Almost? He's still alive then. Pity."

Mei pursed her lips as she opened her bag. "She held her sword to his throat until he swore never to do it again, whatever 'it' was. Then when he asked if this meant her window was off limits too she just beat him up."

Alice raised her eyebrows. Making a note to explain to Alfred in detail the difference between 'then' and 'than', she asked idly, "Oh? Did the frog have to go to the nurse?"

"No, actually he didn't seem to mind."

That made her look up again. If it meant his clothes getting messed up, Francis would most definitely mind. "I thought you said she beat him up."

"She did. He even has a black eye. Yuki said he had a smile like a Cheshire cat. What kind of cat is that?

Alice blinked a few times. This was actually an expression she'd heard of. Absently she explained, "It means he was very happy. Try watching _Alice in Wonderland_. The frog does realize that if he keeps behaving like a pervert she's never going to like him?"

Mei shrugged, making a note of the movie in her notepad. "I do not know if he has thought that far. How long do you think he'll keep this up?"

Alice shook her head slowly. "Francis might be a pervert and an annoying sea slug, but even he wouldn't get remotely serious about a human unless he meant it." She paused, and then asked, "When did Yuki tell you all this?"

"During lunch."

"Oh."

Alfred had been having her sit with him during lunch, wherever that might be. She would like to say he'd been asking her, but there weren't any requests involved. She simply found herself led along by the cheerful human the moment he found her after the lunch bell, and pulled over to one part of the cafeteria or another before she could protest. Today it had been with the geeks while they went over a particularly difficult batch of homework questions for science.

Alice was still musing over this, and the fact that she genuinely didn't mind it even though she felt she should, when Mei asked, "Did you do the history homework yet? It doesn't make any sense to me."

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Friday afternoon, while making her way towards the parking lot, Alice mentally checked off her resident subjects. Most were in sight as they gathered and/or made their way towards the parking lot. Three whole days without incident- not bad.

Alfred caught up with her about halfway to the truck, bouncing to a stop next to her. There was a game that night, hence the lack of practice. "Hey, Iggy, can I ask you something?"

Alice glanced up at him, but kept walking. Today was particularly steamy and she was eager to get the truck's AC going. "You just did."

Ignoring this, Alfred plowed on. "I know we still have a few weeks, but I was wondering if you had any plans for Homecoming."

That time Alice stopped in her tracks. Yes she knew what Homecoming was, only last year she'd spent it going to the movies with Yuki. Yes she knew it was two weeks away, she'd been the one to help put the two week notice in this week's paper. She had vaguely wondered what she would do, but hadn't put much serious though into it yet.

"Err, no, I'm afraid not. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go, with me I mean," he said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Wait, since when did Alfred get nervous?

Feeling more flustered than she thought she ought to, Alice said, "Yes, I'd like that. But I should warn you, I can't dance worth a damselfish."

Alfred broke into a relieved grin. "Don't worry, I can't either. So you'll go with me?"

"I see no reason why not."

"Great!" He started to move forward, but stopped. "Is it okay if I kiss you if I don't do it on the lips?"

Alice blinked. That wasn't something she'd considered before. "I suppose...

Alfred dipped in, pressed a kiss to her forehead, and then trotted towards the truck. Alice stood there for a moment, feeling her cheeks heat. When she noticed Elizabeta walking hand-in-hand with Roderich, the mermaid grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

Feeling her blush darken, Alice followed Alfred to the truck at a brisk pace. She had thought he'd meant for future reference, not that he'd planned to do it in the middle of the parking lot! Still, she was pleased he'd remembered her request. And he _had_ asked her to Homecoming.

Despite the fact her face was still warm from something besides the heat, Alice felt decidedly happy when she yanked open the passenger door of the pickup.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Author's Note (Fake Update)

**Yes, this is an Author's Note, I am genuinely sorry if you thought this was an actual update. I hate it when this happens too, believe me. However, this means that I do not actually do an AN unless I feel it is important.**

**A recent review from an unknown Guest has gone against a request that is not only in my profile, but I'm pretty sure I put it in the beginning of all my stories: 'constructive flames only please!' I even said _please_. While I immensely appreciate it when people take the time to review, and am willing to take flames, I only do so if there is something constructive in them. There was not. As promised in my profile, if you are reading this Guest, "Piss off."**

**That said, while there was no written constructive criticism, this review did bring to my attention a writing quirk I have that I might want to mention. (This will be included in my profile as well hereafter.)**

**In regards to this particular story: yes I know it's a lot of characters. But this started as an old story, and when I was uploading the first chapters I saw no reason to change it. Now I am simply remaining on course. Also, please not the "Includes multiple pairings, will do spin offs for them if requested" bit on the description. While I will narrow the focus as the chapters go on to focus on Alice and Alfred with brief mentions of the others as it fits, I do feel that it gives a taste of just what all Alice has to juggle. As a leader of any sort of large group and/or expanse of land, there are a hundred and one things to worry about and take into account. If this many of her subjects are in the area, yes she's going to keep tabs on them, but as things smooth out and the risk factor goes down she will pay less attention. It struck me as a realistic thing. Contrary to popular belief, being a princes isn't all jewels and pretty gowns.**

**It was also mentioned that it isn't realistic that all these couples would work out. While I am a realist, I was raised on Disney, okay? I'm a believer in happy endings. If a story is characterized as a 'Tragedy' I won't be reading it, sorry. Come hell or high water, my characters get their happy ending. While I do try to make it realistic, this is my ultimate goal. Sue me. Hell, if the 'villain' wasn't all that bad they might even get a semi-happy ending. Come on, a good villain you love to hate either deserves a fitting end or, if they were one of those misunderstood villains, some sort of contentment, am I right? No? Don't like don't read, folks.**

**If you actually read all that, thank you. Next time it will be a real update with Alice and Alfred at the center, promise.**

**EF 13 out, peace!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Shout out to Rachel Lyse Brook and tokiluv!**

**Sorry I went off a bit in the last so called 'update', but flamers who just flame _really_ irk me.**

**I realize I could have updated sooner, but in my defense my other story is more popular, so I'm more inclined to work with it. I also have a short attention span, so I'm easily- squirrel!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice got out of Alfred's pick up, and stated firmly, "He is not."

"Is too," he protested, shoving his door shut.

"He most certainly is not."

"I'm telling you, he is."

"Bloody blowfish why am I arguing with you over this?" demanded Alice incredulously, starting towards the school. It was deserted, which was to be expected considering it was almost six in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet. As much as she hated getting up this early, she found she would rather do it than not.

"Because you care. Now, come on, admit it," urged Alfred, giving one of her pigtails a light, playful tug.

Alice swatted his hand away, trying to look as irritated as possible. It was a lot harder than she thought it would be, what with Alfred still grinning like a fool. "There is nothing you can say or do that will possibly make me agree that _Superman_ is the best hero. All he does is run fast, fly, and punch things."

"Challenge accepted."

No sooner had Alice registered what he had just said than she found herself under attack. She squealed, trying to stumble away from Alfred as he grabbed her. One arm wrapped around her shoulders, pinning her back against his chest while his free hand set about tickling her mercilessly. It moved around a bit, under each arm and down her sides before deciding her stomach was the most ticklish. Alice felt her face go hot even as she giggled helplessly.

"A-Al-Alfred stop! Stop!"

"Not until you admit it," he told her, laughing.

"N-No! S-Stop it!"

Her legs went weak as she struggled fruitlessly, soon succumbing to helpless laughter. Since when was she so ticklish? Then again, the part of her brain not entirely focused on the torment her boyfriend was executing was completely zeroed in on the fact she was pinned against Alfred. A very warm Alfred, who was apparently utilizing a great deal of abdominal muscle to both hold her and tickle her.

"F-Fine!" she burst, gasping for air. Who knew you could laugh so hard you could hardly breathe? "I admit it! Now stop it!"

"Admit to what?" Alfred asked innocently. He didn't relent, though his pause gave her the chance to get a lungful of air.

"Superman is horrid!"

"Nope, try again." He started tickling her again.

"Bloody- Superman is the best hero!"

Alfred finally stopped, and Alice lurched away the moment she stopped laughing enough to breathe. He let her, though when she turned to glare at him from a safe distance that goofy smile was back.

"You're really ticklish, Iggy."

"Sod off," she huffed, stomping around the school.

"Come on, I know you're not really mad," he said, easily keeping pace.

"Yes, I am."

"Am I going to have to force the truth out of you again?" he asked teasingly, wiggling his fingers at her.

"I'm not mad, I'm...irritated."

"See, I knew it."

"You're a bloody idiot," grumbled Alice.

"Yep. So you have any plans later?"

Alice frowned. "Homework. Why?"

"The museum opens a new exhibit today, Aztec Ruins. They've got a bunch of really cool artifacts on loan from the Mexican government. I know it's a school night, but they close at ten so we wouldn't be out too late. And dinner would be on me."

Making a mental note to look up Aztec's, Alice said, "Anywhere but McDonalds."

Alfred grinned. "Is that a yes?"

"What about tickets? If there's a new exhibit won't it be hard to-"

"Already covered."

Alice raised an eyebrow, though she felt her face get a little warm. "I don't see why not."

"Great!"

Alfred kissed her cheek, and ducked into the locker room before she could protest. The heat spread as Alice made her way to the bleachers, wondering if she should be angry at the kiss. By the time she sat down she decided not to be. It wasn't on the lips after all, and there was a notable tingle of pleasure when he did it.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

"Where are you going?"

Alice glanced up at Aunt Rachel, who stood in her doorway, arms folded.

"Out. What is an Aztec?"

The human frowned. "The Aztec's were the native people in southern Mexico. I'm afraid their culture took quite a hit when the Spaniard's found them, though. Why?"

"The museum is opening an exhibit on them, apparently. Alfred asked me to go with him tonight. A museum is where you can see things and read about them, but can't touch them, right?"

"Yes, that's- a date? On a school night?"

"We won't be out too late," protested Alice. "And I already have all my homework done." Okay so there was a little left, but it was the light stuff she could do during tomorrow's morning practice.

Aunt Rachel pursed her lips. "Well, you are going to a museum, I suppose. I take it from your question they don't have those underwater?"

Alice shrugged. "Not really. We have a few ruin sights, but that's about it. Things don't last as long underwater, especially land-made objects."

"So long as you're back by midnight," said Aunt Rachel, a bit reluctantly. "Just remember to be careful. He means well, but humans are a bit more free with their kisses than Mer."

Alice grimaced. "I'm aware of that, believe me. Don't worry, he won't. I don't suppose there's a particular dress code for something like this?"

"I don't think so, not for a museum. It's as much a place of the scholarly variety than anything else. What you wore to school is probably fine."

That of course didn't stop Alice from cleaning herself up a bit. She traded her boots for a pair of light, dressy flip-flops, added a jean jacket, and after a few failed attempts managed to get on some lip-gloss. Nothing extreme, just a little, what was the term? Sprucing up, that was it.

Alice was standing back in her dresser mirror, checking her work, when the doorbell rang. Knowing Aunt Rachel would be moving to intercept, Alice grabbed her purse and hurried downstairs as quickly as she dared.

Sure enough, as she stumbled down the last of the stairs she heard the door open.

"Hello, Alfred. So where are you two going this evening?"

Alice made a face as she hurried down the hall. Like her aunt wasn't already in the loop. It was bad enough the curtains developed a nervous twitch whenever Alfred picked her up or dropped her off, regardless of the hour.

"Just to the museum, ma'am. They've got a new Aztec exhibit. They only have the artifacts for a year, you might want to check them out sometime."

Alice slipped around her aunt, grabbed Alfred by the hand, and started pulling him off the porch.

"Have fun!" Aunt Rachel called after them. "And bring her back by midnight, young man, unless you want your truck to turn into a pumpkin!"

As far as Alice was concerned her aunt was making absolutely no sense, but Alfred laughed. Even as he opened her door for her he called back, "Don't worry, I will."

Once he was back in the driver's seat Alice asked, "What was that?"

"What was what?" he asked, putting it into reverse.

"What does my being back by midnight have to do with your truck turning into a pumpkin?"

Alfred gave her a funny look. After a moment he asked, "Wait, you're serious?"

"Yes," huffed Alice. Neptune's beard there were a lot of land-jokes she didn't get, and she was tired of it.

"Huh. Would 'a figured you'd know this one better than me. Ever hear of Cinderella?"

"No. Is she another actress?"

"How about Brothers Grimm?"

"Is that a stage name or were they actually brothers?"

"It's a good thing the museum is on the other side of town," said Alfred, shaking his head. "This might take a while."

* * *

**Next one will be longer, promise! :)**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Shout out to** **ZanyAnimeGirl, Rachel Lyse Brook, Chi-Chi's Poptart, Cielorea, Anonymous Ki, Doodle0505, Marchioness Phantomhive, and briana . schmidt1!  
**

**Okay my dear readers, you may or may not have noticed the warning in the description, depending on when you are reading this. It is there so you have a warning and hopefully won't get too angry with me if I don't update for weeks or months at a time. I like this story, but it's not one of my most popular. If you want updates, please ask, and I will attempt to provide them. But be warned the whole cause for the warning in the first place is because my life is as hectic as Hades. (Curse you, college!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alice?"

"Mmm?"

A hand on her shoulder gently pulling her away from the display case snapped her out of it. Turning to give Alfred an irritated look she protested, "I was reading about that."

"I know, but if you want to get dinner and make curfew we're going to have to get moving."

Alice frowned, grabbing Alfred's wrist to check his watch. They'd been here over an hour. Had it really been that long? Then again, the new exhibit was at the very back of the museum, and the museum itself wasn't exactly small. Going by what she recalled from the map she'd seen on their way in, they were only halfway to the new Aztec section, if they were still in the American History section.

Reluctantly, she let herself be pulled away from the exhibit and back into the main hall. Each large entryway to the exhibits were flanked by dioramas, and though she didn't stop to read she tried to skim as much as she could as they passed. Why didn't they have any of these in Atlantica? They would have to get creative in how they did it, and they wouldn't be able to have many actual artifacts, but surely they could manage it. The museum was far more fascinating than she had anticipated. There was an entire room dedicated to Roman statues for pities sake. She'd have to speak with her father about it when she-

"Oh, can we look in there, please?" she urged, trying to brace her flip-flops on the marble floor.

The virtually nonexistent tread slid a few feet before Alfred stopped, glancing at the room that had her bouncing in place. He raised his eyebrows slightly. "'Oceanology'?"

"Please, please, please? We'll go straight to the Aztec's after this, promise. I'll close my eyes until we get there and everything," she urged. Normally she'd never resort to this, but she wanted to see what the humans had on her home. She wanted to see if it was as fascinating as the rest of the museum. And people called them boring!

"Alright, alright," he said, laugher in his voice as he let her drag him under the archway. "Didn't think you'd be so into this stuff."

"Are you kidding? Ooh, look!" Alice pointed upward, almost laughing in delight. She had discovered humans had a thing for stringing up bones in what would have been their original arrangement, if the whale in the lobby had been any indication.

Alfred bent his head back, studying the display overhead. "Yeah, that one's an orca, a killer whale. That one over there is a sea lion. I think the rest are just seagulls."

Alice had a hard time believing the one in the corner was really a sea lion at first. Then the more she looked at it, the more it made sense. The broad flippers, the sharp teeth, the streamlined torso. The birds were rather obvious. The orca was definitely the largest, though. Ribs formed a barrel chest, the muzzle armed with very sharp looking teeth, but the main length came from the long vertebrae forming the tail.

"I was never all that good at history," Alfred mused as she drifted below the skeleton, studying it. "Coming here made it easier. They make it interesting, ya know?"

"Hearing about it and seeing it are two different things," Alice agreed absently.

"Look, Iggy, I hate to break it to you, but we're gonna need to leave before closing."

"I know, I know," she said, waving him off as she went to peer into a tank of lion fish. Normally she gave them a wide birth, but now that there was a thick wall of glass to separate them she wanted a closer look.

"No, I mean _before_ closing, not _at_ closing."

Alice tore her eyes away from the vividly striped fish to look at him. "Why?"

"Because the good places are closed by then, and I don't want to fall asleep at the wheel."

Her first inclination was to brush the last comment off as a joke. Then she looked at Alfred a little closer, and it occurred to Alice he really did look worn out. He was still smiling, eyes twinkling, but that didn't change anything. There were shadows under his eyes, which were little more than half open. The more she thought about it, the more she felt guilty. She'd been around him long enough to notice the subtle changes that told an onlooker he was running out of steam. Alfred was exhausted, and he had every right to be. Getting up early for an hour and a half long practice, an entire day of school followed by another practice, homework, and now this. The princess realized that he wouldn't even have mentioned it at all if he didn't seriously think he might fall asleep while driving, especially since she couldn't get behind the wheel herself.

"Oh, Alfred, I'm sorry. Come on, let's get a move on then. We'll come back another time, yeah?" she asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him back out of the exhibit.

A smile graced his face, but it was a true testament to his exhaustion that he didn't protest or react with excessive enthusiasm. "Sounds good, Iggy. Maybe we should have put it off, anyway. Didn't think I'd be so tired." This sentence was punctuated by a yawn.

"Are you always this tired at the end of the day?" asked Alice, frowning worriedly as she led him along, fingers laced through his. He never acted like it, unless there had been a test to cram for...

"Not usually. But we had two practices today, and I didn't sleep much last night," he said absently.

"Why not?" asked Alice sharply, pointingly not looking at the exhibits they passed.

"Uh...battle royal...forgot about quiz...Ivan texted me around one in the morning...don't know whether to thank him or not. At least it was in biology."

Alice opened her mouth to ask about the 'battle royal', but then closed it again. No doubt he was talking about some video game or another. Now that she thought about it, Yuki _had_ seemed a bit drowsy today. If memory served Madeline had been studying for the last few days, wandering from class to class with a stack of flashcards. Gilbert had been banging his head on the picnic tables muttering choice words about their teacher for making it "unawesomely hard".

"How do you think you did?"

"Didn't seem that hard. Don't know why I panicked."

Alice smiled wryly. "I'm sure you did fine, love. Now come on, it's just up ahead."

"Yeah, it's just past the- wait, what?"

The Mer frowned, though she felt heat rise in her cheeks. It had slipped out without her meaning it to, and she'd hoped Alfred would miss it. Deciding to play dumb, she asked, "What is what?"

"What'd you call me?" he asked in an all too innocent voice, grinning.

"Nothing _Alfred_."

"Uh-huh."

"Oh belt up," she snapped, blushing. "Besides, you keep calling me 'Iggy'."

Alfred grinned amiably as they finally reached the Aztec exhibit. Alice had to admit, it was rather impressive. She'd never given much thought to the humans who didn't live prominently along the coast lines, so this particular group of people had been mostly ignored. That said, they were considerably advanced for their time. They were brutal, yes, but an empire of that size was nothing to sniff at.

They drifted from artifact to artifact, still hand in hand. Alice tried to keep an eye on Alfred, and now that she was aware of it she could see fatigue sitting in. Even his usual bright smile was starting to grow weary, his eyelids drooping, his movements starting to grow sluggish.

They'd only made it through about half the exhibit when Alice said, "We can leave now, if you want. We'll look at the rest next time."

Alfred blinked a few times. "What? No, I'm fine, really."

"You're dead on your feet," Alice informed him sternly, pulling him back towards the front of the museum. It was surprisingly easy to do, worryingly so. Alfred still looked reluctant, she shouldn't have been able to budge him, especially not in flip-flops. Honestly she'd been resolved to take them off if need be, but it didn't look like it would come to that.

"Alice, I can wait...a few extra minutes."

"This isn't up for debate, Alfred. We will come back a different time when you are well rested. Tomorrow's a school day too, remember? It's hardly like you will be able to sleep in."

"Fine, fine..." mumbled Alfred before a wide yawn took him. "Sorry, Iggy. Shouldn't 'a...been like this."

Ignoring his expression, a sort of exhausted shame-faced puppy look, Alice marched back through the museum, Alfred in tow. He wasn't even putting up a fight, trailing obediently behind her. Alice didn't want to fill a giddy, tingling sensation whenever she focused on their hands, but she did. Current situation aside, she had to admit it was something they hadn't exactly done before. Walked together, yes. Alfred had even kissed her, if pecks to the cheek and forehead counted. Though it was both a relief and butterfly-inducing to note he was dutifully avoiding her lips.

Mer did things slightly different from humans, had customs that differed to some degree. Hand holding was on the list. While they did do it, they did it less than humans seemed to. It was a bit harder to swim hand-in-hand than to walk hand-in-hand after all. That said, she could see the appeal. Drowsiness aside, Alice found she liked having Alfred's hand laced through hers. Originally it had just been a simple grip, but he'd changed it when they'd been staring at the entryway's dioramas.

By the time they did eventually make it back to Alfred's truck, Alice had managed to convince him to forgo dinner. He clearly didn't like it, feeling guilty for making them cut it short, but she managed.

"You're about to fall asleep at the wheel as it is," she was saying as he got in. Extreme tiredness or no, he'd still taken the time to open her door for her, which Alice found very sweet. "Just drop me off so you can go home and get some sleep. Alright?"

"I'm really sorry," he said again, face grim as he started the truck. "Didn't meant for it to go like this."

Alice sighed. "I know you didn't, but I don't mind. It's just bad timing is all." She paused, thinking, then asked, "You're more tired than you let on, aren't you?"

"What?" he asked, frowning as he focused on backing out.

"You stupid git, how often do you get like this?"

"Dunno. Depends. Why?"

Alice closed her eyes, tipping her head back against the seat. "You shouldn't have to. And here I thought you had everything mastered."

Alfred laughed. "You kidding? I just figured out how to do everything without dying. That's about the best anyone can do. So long as my grades are good, I can live with being like this if it means I can have fun too."

"Like what? Battle royals?"

"No. Going out with you."

Alice had been unaware it was possible to get sucker punched in one's emotions. But Alfred had managed. It seemed he managed a lot of things. How, she had no idea.

"You're still a stupid git," she grumbled.

He laughed again, then asked, "When can I make it up to you?"

"When you're quite well rested."

"Seriously, Iggy."

"I am serious. I think we've established you're no good to me when you're so exhausted you're falling asleep on your feet. Take care of yourself first, then we'll talk."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled again.

"You don't need to keep saying that, love."

Immediately Alice kicked herself as she let it slip again. But at least it ensured Alfred finally quieted down. It was a true testament to his exhaustion that he didn't poke at her for more or tease her in some way. Seriously, how had she let it get this bad? She was supposed to be his girlfriend for pities sake, she should have noticed. For a moment Alice wondered if Madeline had noticed, and done nothing, but quickly discarded the idea. It sounded like this wasn't an uncommon state for Alfred later in the day, once things slowed down. If Madeline had noticed and attempted to do anything, Alfred would have brushed her off. Like he would tried to do with Alice if he wasn't the designated driver, no doubt.

Alice tried to keep an eye on Alfred as they drove, gauging how he was doing from the flashes she could get as they passed under streetlamps. They made it through the main part of the small town easily enough, but once they got on the empty stretch between the cluster of a town and their neighborhoods, Alfred started to slow down. Alice noticed the drop in speed, to the point where less than a mile from town they were doing ten under the speed limit. Considering Alfred had a tendency to push it so they were just under getting in trouble should a cop check their speed, it wasn't exactly comforting.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked carefully.

Rather than answer, she felt the truck slow down even more. Then it rumbled as they pulled off the road completely, rolling to a stop in the gravel by the side of the road. Alfred let his hands fall from the wheel, eyes closing.

"'M sorry, Iggy," he mumbled. "Just...give me a few minutes."

Before Alice could either argue or agree, peering at him, she realized he was already out.

Well, if it meant having a safe driver and an Alfred who was better off, she could wait a few minutes. He'd stopped under a streetlight, at least. Every now and then a car drove past, but they were few and far between. When Alice checked her phone, it was nine fifteen. Hardly near the midnight deadline, but at least it meant they could afford naps.

Alice dutifully waited, but after ten minutes Alfred showed no signs of waking. Fifteen minutes, still nothing. Peering at him, Alice could see the weariness lining his face. She could see being tired meant it was easier to sleep, but upright in the driver's seat?

Chewing her lip, Alice tried to figure out what sort of time span would equate to a power nap. Deciding half an hour should be suitable, as the idea of sitting out here for too long wasn't a pleasant one, she settled in to wait.

At exactly the thirty minute mark, Alice reached up to give his shoulder a gentle shake. "Alfred?"

Nothing. Not so much as a hitch in his breathing. Suddenly Alice remembered tales of a creative Madeline attempting to wake him up every morning.

Shaking him harder, she called, "Alfred!"

Her heart sank as she got the same result. She shook him, poked him, even pinched his nose shut. After a few seconds all this did was introduce snoring to the mix as his mouth fell open.

Alice slumped in her seat, a bit daunted. How could someone sleep so deeply so quickly? It was coma-like for pities sake, it was unnatural.

The longer she sat there, though, the more tired she herself felt. She might not be juggling as much as Alfred, but she had been getting up early and enduring quite a bit of stress. Besides, Biology hadn't been the only test that day. She'd spent half of last night studying for a stupid math test.

_Maybe I'll just join him for a tick,_ she thought. _It's better than waiting for him to wake up. Nothing I'm doing seems to be working._

The truck was comfortable enough, all things considered. She settled down into her seat, closing her eyes. At first Alice wondered just how one was supposed to simply nod off, especially when they didn't feel particularly drowsy. Then she admitted she did feel a little sleepy, which wasn't unreasonable. Alfred had cut the engine, but it was still cool in the truck's cab, crickets chirping outside, the surf just barely audible in the distance.

The next thing Alice knew, she was jerked awake as something thumped down onto their hood. She bolted upright. The first thing her eyes landed on was a seagull, only a few feet from her face, staring at her. Even as she gave a shriek of surprise, she noticed he was only one of six that were now perching on the pickup's hood.

Beside her, Alfred jerked up. "What! Alice, what is it?"

Alice rubbed her eyes, only to stare at her hands as they came away streaked with makeup. Beside her, Alfred cursed under his breath, twisting the keys in the ignition. She looked around, and her heart sank. Suddenly she felt like cursing herself.

It was morning. That was why there were now half a dozen seagulls on the hood of the truck. It was also why the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. The birds took to the air as the engine rumbled to life, and Alice fumbled with her phone as they pulled out onto the road again.

"No, no, no," she mumbled, flipping it open. "Do you have practice today?"

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"Five forty. Just drop me off, I'll call Yuki. Damselfish, how did we stay out here so long?"

"I guess I wasn't the only one who needed a rest," said Alfred wryly, pulling back out onto the road. "Not exactly how I thought things would go last night." His face was chagrined, but he looked much better than he had last night. Alice herself felt better, fresher. As much as she hated to admit it, it was almost worth it.

Alice sighed. "It can't be helped. Do you still want to try it again? Perhaps on a weekend, after we've both gotten a good night's rest?"

"Deal."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Shout out to OtakuFledgeling, Veloncia 999, Amawesomeguest, osa-chan, guest, and guest! I've never gotten so many reviews so soon after an update of this fic! :)  
**

**Amawesomeguest: Never let it be said I don't pay attention to the requests of my readers. Thy wish is my command. Consider your request fulfilled...with Gilbird on top. ;) I need some PruCan anyway.  
**

**Loven' the love, keep it coming!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey."

Alice, one hand on the door handle, stopped. She turned back to look at Alfred, only to blink in surprise as he leaned over, putting a hand on her cheek. Before she could ask, he kissed her forehead. Alice froze, breath hitching. When he started to pull away, he hesitated, and for a heartbeat she thought he'd kiss her lips too. He was so close...

She didn't even have time to admit this would be a bad thing before he pulled away for real, reclaiming his hand. Alice was still froze when he gave a wry smile and said, "I'm holding you to that rain check, Iggy."

Alice didn't even scold him on the nickname. She fumbled with the door, shoving it open and tripping out of the truck. The sun was almost clear of the horizon now, he had to get going. Once she'd shut the door and stepped back, Alfred was pulling back out of the driveway.

Shaking her head, Alice marched up to the front porch. Only when she was rummaging for her key did she remember Aunt Rachel. Grimacing, she carefully unlocked the front door, easing it open. She poked her head through the doorway, scanning the front room. Not seeing anything, not even Crumpet, she edged inside, coaxing the door shut quietly.

Alice made for the stairs, but then paused. She checked the living room, and guilt stabbed her belly. Aunt Rachel was laying on the couch, book on her chest, head on the armrest, sound asleep. An empty cup of tea sat on the coffee table. The lamp was still on.

Carefully, Alice slid off her flip-flops. She tip-toed into the living room, taking the blanket from the top of the couch. She draped it over Aunt Rachel after gingerly removing the book, making sure her place was marked before setting it aside. That done, Alice tip-toed towards the stairs, climbing them as quietly as possible.

The first thing she did was take a hot shower. Alice took one look at the mirror, and tried not to cringe. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were rumpled, and her makeup was badly smeared. What were those creatures called again? Ah, yes, raccoon. She looked like a bloody raccoon. How had Alfred been able to look at her and still want to kiss her?

One thorough shower later, clean and makeup-less, Alice wrapped a towel around herself and slipped out of the steamy bathroom. The first thing she did was text Yuki, begging for a ride. She was in the middle of getting dressed when she got a reply. Yuki didn't mind, but she did warn that Heracles would be in the car as well. Alice didn't care, she was just glad Aunt Rachel wouldn't have to drive her.

It was a close call, but Alice managed to rush through her remaining homework just as Yuki was pulling into the driveway. She rushed downstairs, forgetting until she was halfway down that Aunt Rachel was probably still out. Alice froze, then tip-toed as quietly as she could passed the living room. Once the door was quietly shut and locked behind her, she trotted out to the small four-door.

"Thanks, Yuki," she said, pulling the door shut behind her.

"I do not mind," said the human simply, putting the car into reverse. Heracles was dozing in the front seat.

Alice, perched in the back with all three backpacks, rummaged through her own bag until she found her English book. She flipped to the chapter she was supposed to have read, planning to test her skills at speed reading, when Yuki said, "I thought you rode with Alfred."

"We, uh, had to make different plans this morning."

Alice glanced up, and saw Yuki frowning in the rearview mirror. "Are things alright?"

This was a bit of a surprise. Normally Yuki was the last person to pry. But then Alfred was her best male friend, Alice her best female friend. It was understandable if she was worried.

"Things didn't go as planned last night. We're fine, really. I just didn't get the chance to do all my homework is all."

Yuki blinked. "A date? He mentioned plans. I did not know this."

Alice blushed. Apparently Yuki got bolder when romance was involved. So much for not prying.

"Well, we tried to. It didn't work out, but we're going to try again some other time. We...kind of fell asleep."

Now it was Yuki who was blushing. Alice felt herself go fire-truck red. "No, not like that! We tried to go to the museum, but he was really tired between the battle royal from the night before and the test in biology and all the football practices and not sleeping much lately and he got tired so we had to leave early. He got too tired to drive so he pulled over, but he fell asleep and I couldn't wake him up, then I fell asleep too. Nothing happened, don't look at me like that."

Her friend sat at the stop sign, staring at her as Alice babbled away. Only when she finally stopped did Yuki simply smile, and take her foot off the break. "Good."

"Good?" asked Alice incredulously.

"Yes. Good."

It was all Yuki would say on the matter. She looked happier than Alice thought she should be. She had no idea why, but tried not to think about it. Rather, she buried her nose in the English book, trying to force herself to speed-read five pages of Shakespeare.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

"Food."

Alice jumped, then turned to stare at Madeline. The other girl had materialized next to her, as was her habit. "Sorry?"

Madeline smile. "Food wakes him up every time. Wave it under his nose and he's wide awake."

The princess felt like she was trying to swallow a chunk of coral. "He- what did he tell you?"

"That I was right and he needs to sleep more," she said wryly. "He had that same look on his face, too. Don't worry, he explained. I'm sorry it didn't work out. He's been exited about that exhibit since they first mentioned they were planning it."

Alice blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. He's got an archeology streak. He alternated out between Indiana Jones and Superman for Halloween every year. He still does, actually, but he just hands out candy."

The archeology bit was a detail that had been missed by Alice's initial...investigations. She knew people were complex, but Alfred seemed to be so in the extreme. It was hardly a bad thing, despite being a bit annoying, but Alice found she liked it. Alfred was a walking contradiction, and the more she learned, the more time she spent with him, the more she found herself falling for him. She really, really wanted him to be her life mate, but she knew better than to broach that subject now. They hadn't even had a proper date for pities sake.

Even so, it was nice to have things working for a change.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Lovina was torn. She couldn't make up her mind. Should she punch Antonio in the face, or kiss him?

Despite herself, the Mer was growing on her. In that lay the problem. She liked him. She didn't like anyone, except for _Nono_ and Feliciana. Unfortunately, those people had found out someone else had joined their ranks. Even that might be tolerable, but _Nono_ had noticed some of the changes. Not any of the physical changes, thankfully, but other things. Like her lightened mood as a whole. And the fact she could swim now.

The last one she had tried to hide, but _Nono_ had come home early and found her in the pool. She'd been practicing some of the human swim methods Antonio had taught her, but the only one she was comfortable with was a doggy paddle. In her opinion, it made her look completely undignified, but she couldn't even tread water yet. She had edged past the point where the smooth fiberglass was just out of toe reach, and was floundering in a very awkward doggy paddle when _Nono_ had stepped out onto the patio.

"Lovi? You're swimming?" he'd asked in shock.

Ugg. She had refused to explain, which meant he was _still_ nagging her about it. Her fist curled on the picnic table just thinking about it. She was lucky he hadn't gotten the chance to interrogate Feliciana yet. No doubt her sister would babble away everything...knowing her she'd even let slip the detail of both their boyfriends being Mer. It was a doozy, to say the least, and she'd been understandably freaked out at first, but in the end it had been surprisingly easy to accept.

"Lovi!"

Lovina's teeth clinched together. Nerves already frayed, she turned fist first. Antonio wheezed as he was greeted with a punch to the gut. Even so, his smile didn't waver. "_Nono_ annoying you again, Lovi?"

"He caught me swimming," she ground out, turning to glare at the table again.

"You were practicing?" he asked brightly, plopping down next to her.

"_Sì_," she muttered.

"I'm proud of you!"

Lovina turned to tell him just where he could stick his pride, only to freeze as he gave her a peck on the lips. Antonio pulled back, beaming widely. "Want to go to the beach this weekend? There's a reef half a mile out I think you'd like to see."

For a minute, Lovina just stared at him. She'd just punched him, and not for the first time, but he was still like this. It never made any sense to her. Slowly, she turned back to the table again. "Fine. _Bastardo_."

Antonio only laughed.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Gilbert cracked an eye. The sun was setting overhead, the air finally cooling from its previously broiling state. He'd been dozing under a large oak tree, a place he'd sought out specifically so he could be alone with his awesomeness. He'd made a habit of coming out to the small park a block away from Bella and Lars's place almost every evening, it was his Awesome me time. This had gotten easier since both Antonio and Francis had gotten together with humans.

No one ever seemed to come out here. Even the animals seemed to be quiet. Today, though, a bird had apparently missed the memo. What's more, it wasn't a chirp of a song bird, or the harsh caw of a crow. Gilbert had grown fond of the various bird sounds he'd heard since coming up on to land. He liked birds as a general rule. There were no such creatures in the sea, and he was fascinated by them. They moved like they were in water, defying gravity and darting about. His favorite was the hummingbird he'd spotted once, an avian so dexterous it could even dart backwards.

Slowly sitting up, Gilbert scanned the tree branches. It took a minute, but he realized it was coming from the other side of the tree. Rolling onto his hands and knees, he carefully crawled over to peek around the trunk.

Gilbert's heart dropped. He scrambled around the tree, only to freeze again. Yes, it was a bird. But the hoarse croaking chirp was coming from a small, yellow ball of fluff. A closer inspection proved it was a canary of sorts, oddly fluffy...and flopping around desperately. Gilbert was no expert, but it looked like it's wing was busted. The poor thing was flopping around, squawking in distress.

"Hey, hey, take it easy," he told the bird. "You're not helping yourself."

The bird kept right on fussing, but the thrashing seemed to slow. Gilbert edged closer, gently coaxing his cupped hands under the bird. It rightened itself on his palms, looking up at him as it continued its stream of squawking. He slowly lifted the little bird until it was eye level with him.

"Any idea where we can get that wing fixed?"

The bird seemed to give a particularly irate squawk. Gilbert grimaced. "Give the Awesome me a break, Sir Fluff. I'm still knew to land."

That earned him a peck. "Alright, alright! I'll find a new name," Gilbert grumbled.

He slowly got to his feet, trying very hard not to jostle the injured avian. The Mer was doing a 360, looking for someone to ask, when he spotted her. A grin spread across his face. Madeline seemed to be avoiding him lately, despite his efforts to expose her to the awesomeness that was himself. To his reasoning, the more exposure there was, the more she'd come around and fully appreciate him. Thus far it hadn't worked, but the year had just started, and Gilbert could be patient if he wanted to be.

Normally, the only time he was guaranteed to see her was in Biology, where she didn't have a choice in the matter. But here she was, ridding down the walkway that crossed the park, heading his way. She was astride the contraption humans called a bicycle. Gilbert didn't understand how they managed to ride them without falling over, balancing precariously on two thin wheels like that, but even guppies no older than five seemed to manage it.

Madeline didn't look to be in the best of moods, but then she never was when she was around him. Gilbert had thought she might be warming up to him after that trip to the principal's office, but for some reason a few days later she'd started shunning him like a jelly fish.

"Hey, Birdie!" he called, walking towards the cement path.

She made a face, coming to a halt and bracing a foot on the path before she could fall over. "For the last time, don't call me that. I've been trying to get hold of you for hours, Gilbert. Why don't you have a cell phone? We were supposed to do the homework assignment _together_, remember? What- is that a bird? Where'd you get it?"

"The Awesome me found it," said the Mer, cradling it in his cupped hands. "Is there a bird doctor around? His wing is broken. Not awesome."

Madeline frowned, dismounting the bike. There was a basket on the back, secured over the back wheel. In it was a beach towel and what he'd heard called a messenger bag. Madeline fished out the towel, unfolding it a few times. "There's a vet not far from here. Are you sure you just found it? It might be someone's pet that got out. Canary's aren't exactly native to Florida."

Gilbert frowned. "No. I found him. Gilbird is mine." He paused, but the bird didn't peck him. His grin returned.

Madeline brought over the towel, holding it under his hands. Gilbert lowered the bird into the fabric, then took it from Madeline, holding the makeshift nest as gingerly as he had the bird itself. "So a vet can fix birds?"

She gave him a funny look, but said, "They should. If I show you where it is, do you promise to do the assignment when we're done?"

"_Ja_."

Madeline eyed him. "Do you _promise? _It's not just your grade riding on this, you know."

"I said I would. And breaking a promise is unawesome."

Gilbert turned his attention back to the newly named Gilbird, who was still flopping around a little. "_Beruhigen_, _ruhig_," he crooned, switching to his native German. He coaxed both towel and bird to one arm, freeing his right hand. He petted Gilbird's small head with one finger, all the while saying, "_Es ist in Bußgeld__. Die Awesome mich und_ _wird_ _sich um Sie kümmern.__Verstehen?_ _Wir werden Ihre_ _Flügel_ _fix_ _und Sie werden_ _wieder fliegen._"

Madeline watched him for a long minute, then returned to her bike. She knocked the kickstand back up, and started pushing it along by the handlebars. "Come on, it's going to close soon if we don't hurry."

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Two hours later, Madeline had yet to accomplish what she'd set out to do. She wanted to feel annoyed, especially since it had almost taken her an hour to track down Gilbert to begin with. That said, she had a soft spot for animals, especially the small ones. She wasn't a huge fan of fish either, but birds and mammals she liked. A bird with a broken wing who also resembled a squawking ball of fluff was something she couldn't walk away from. Doubly so if doing that would mean leaving the poor thing in the hands of someone who didn't even know what a vet was.

They'd gotten Gilbird, as Gilbert had named it, to the clinic about ten minutes before it closed. It wasn't that big a deal to set and bind the broken wing. The problems started when Madeline found out Gilbert also didn't know what a wallet was, or a credit card, or that vets charged money. Only living with Alfred her entire life ensured this didn't leave her banging her forehead against a wall.

That, and the fact that Gilbird seemed to like her. Gilbert had pouted when he had chosen to ride on Madeline's shoulder into the pet store. The albino, now enlightened to the fact that pets cost money, and promised to pay her back for both the vet bill and the supplies they picked up. Madeline was pretty sure she could convince her mother that an animal in distress counted as an emergency, ergo qualifying for the use of the emergency credit card, as she hadn't had enough cash on her for any of it.

Gilbird, for his part, had settled down a good deal. He alternated between Madeline's shoulder and Gilbert's head, occasionally squawking. He'd only protested when Gilbert had asked if he should get a cage. Madeline had rubbed her ear and said, "I think that's a no. But you might want to find something for him to perch on, at least."

Madeline liked to think of herself as patient. Even so, she was getting weary by the time they'd lugged the supplies back to Gilbert's place. He seemed to live in some sort of boarding house with his brother and the rest of the people from Miami. She hadn't asked, just followed him to his room with the birdfeed.

Only when Gilbird was settled on his newly erected perch, a sort of bird sized play-set, his food and water dishes full, did Gilbert look at her and ask, "So what was that assignment?"

Madeline glanced at her watch. The sun had set a while ago. It was getting late, and she was hungry. "You know what? It's late. It's Friday. The assignment isn't due until Monday. I'll come back tomorrow," she said tiredly.

"_Ja_, and you can check on Gilbird," agreed Gilbert, grinning broadly. "Thanks for helping the Awesome me, Birdie."

"I did it for him, not you," said Madeline firmly.

She turned to leave, but Gilbert asked, "Why don't you like the Awesome me?"

"It's not that I like you or dislike you," she said wearily. "See you tomorrow."

Madeline left before he could ask anything else.

The truth? She liked him. Maybe it was because she had been exposed to similar levels of boisterous obnoxiousness growing up, but she did. More than she thought she should. But then she'd had crushes before. They never worked out. Madeline knew she was invisible, knew most people never noticed her. She'd tried to speak up a few times in her carrier as the local ghost, but as soon as she fell silent she vanished again. She'd found out the hard way it was best to admire the recipient of her crush from afar, and wait for it to fade. It was even worse if Alfred found out. He could be very protective, embarrassingly so. The one time he'd found out he'd threatened to pulverize the poor boy. The only reason Madeline hadn't seriously contemplated scaring away his first serious girlfriend, to return the favor, was because it was Alice. Alice was her friend, saw her more often than others. She liked Alice. If they ended up together permanently, she wouldn't mind.

Madeline had thought about this for what she considered to be much too long. In the end, she decided it was best not to approach Gilbert that way. She didn't want him to end up like the others. Sure he was nice now, but she dared not get her hopes up. As soon as they weren't Biology partners anymore, he'd forget her. They always forgot her in the end.

* * *

**_Beruhigen_\- calm down**

**_ruhig_\- easy/quie**

**_Es ist in Bußgeld _\- it's fine**

**_Die Awesome mich und Birdie __wird_ _sich um Sie kümmern_\- the Awesome me and Birdie will take care of you.**

**_Verstehen_ -understand**

**_Wir werden Ihre_ _Flügel_ _fix_ _und Sie werden_ _wieder fliegen_\- we will fix your wing and you will fly again**

**[]**

**If I screwed any of that up, please let me know. I don't speak German, and while I know Google Translate is a bit squirrely it's all I've got.**

**[]**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Shout out to OtakuFledgeling, nightmarerabbitalice, guest, asdfghjk, Amawesomeguest, Velonica 999, and Chi-Chi's Poptart!**

**Never fear, there will be Giripan, RoChu, and GerIta, in the next chapter. :) I do need to circle back to them, but I also feel I need to feed these two pairings a little more. I have plans for all of them. *Laughs maniacally.* **

**On a more serious note, I have written very little GerIta as a whole, mostly because I'm not sure I can handle them properly. The balance of Germany's awkwardness and Italy's exuberant-ness is a delicate one. Next chapter will be an experiment. They're the one ship that's universal for all Hetalia fans, I think. Usually I like to have them as a pre-established couple, so this fic is taking me out of my comfort zone.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Madeline woke up before Alfred, even on the weekend. Normally, she couldn't care less. But today was one of those days where they had obligations. She let him sleep until eight thirty, then tromped up to his room, plate in hand. It held the pancakes she hadn't had room for, along with a hearty helping of scrambled eggs. A pat of butter was melting on top, thick maple syrup slowly dripping down the sides of the stack.

She set the large plate and coffee cup on his bedside table, picked up a nearby comic book, and used it to fan the scent to her still sleeping twin. Alfred was still sprawled out, tangled in his sheets, out cold. It took a few seconds, but one hazy eye cracked open a hair.

"Food?" he groaned groggily.

"Pancakes. Butter. Maple syrup. Eggs. Lots of sugar and caffeine if you can get up," she told him, setting aside the comic book.

Alfred groaned, but otherwise didn't move. Used to this, Madeline picked up plate and mug. He made a louder, more enthusiastic groan of protest as she turned to leave.

"Come back pancakes," he mumbled, starting to stir.

Madeline didn't reply. She left plate and mug on the table, and rinsed out her coffee mug. She was putting an ice block in her lunch box when Alfred stumbled into the kitchen, still just in a white t-shirt and Superman boxers.

"What is today?" he mumbled, flopping down in a kitchen chair.

"Saturday. We promised to help Uncle Tony with his boat, remember?"

Their Uncle Tony was the oddball of the family. He did a lot of things, Madeline didn't know what all he did, and frankly she didn't want to. She did know he owned a boat, and did some commercial fishing, selling what he caught to local restaurants. Every now and then their mother would loan them out to help with the upkeep of said boat, or go out with him for a day, as a means to ensure they spent time with their eccentric uncle. He might be their father's brother, but their mother was the one who insisted on spending time with family, cracked or no. He didn't like anybody, but he seemed to like the twins, for reasons unknown.

"Yeah," mumbled Alfred around a mouthful of pancake. "Forgot."

"We promised," sighed Madeline, zipping the lunchbox shut.

"Mom promised," Alfred corrected. "You leaving early?"

"I need to make a stop first. Gilbert and I still need to do that Biology assignment. I'll meet you at the docks."

"Crap. Me and Francis were going to do ours today too."

Madeline sighed. "I'll call Uncle Tony and let him know. You know how he feels about school, he won't mind."

Alfred waved absently, chugging the coffee. One of Tony's oddities was that he loathed the school system, but he insisted the twins do well and that they find high profile jobs. Something about being able to run the system instead of letting the system run them. They'd learned not to ask long ago.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Madeline wasn't sure what she was expecting when she knocked on the door of Gilbert's boarding house. She knew for a fact she wasn't expecting it to be opened by a man who rivaled Ivan in size, with a head of wild blond hair and piercing eyes. Unlike Ivan, he outright glared instead of giving her a creepy smile.

Trying not to gulp, she asked softly, "Um, is Gilbert here?"

The man grunted, opening the door wider and stepping aside. Madeline hesitated, then stepped over the threshold. The man shut the door, and led her down the main hallway. The house itself was long, built across two acres with a large surrounding yard. Madeline could see a pool in the backyard before the man pointed down a long hall off to the right.

"He's still in his room. Feel free to wake him up."

With that he walked away again. Madeline shivered, and padded down the hall. She remembered where his room was, at least. She knocked lightly on the door, and waited. When nothing happened, she tried again. That time she heard a familiar squawking, but nothing else. Did he sleep as heavily as Alfred too?

Knowing full well a bomb could go off in the room and Alfred still wouldn't wake up, Madeline timidly opened the door. Seeing only a mussed bed, she pushed the door open wider. The window leading to the front yard was open, and Gilbird was on his perch, but there was no Gilbert. Scowling, Madeline pushed the door open wider. Heaving a weary sigh, she walked over to greet the bird.

Gilbird hopped onto the offered finger, chirping hoarsely at her.

Madeline cracked a smile, gently petting his head with a finger. "How are you feeling? At least you're here. Any idea where Mr. Awesome went?"

Gilbird chirped at her again.

She was about to return him to his perch, and restart the search, when she heard someone pad into the doorway. She turned, and blinked. Gilbert, barefoot and clad only in low slung jeans, was staring at her in surprise. His ears turned a little pink. There was a plate stacked with what looked like half a dozen meat and cheese sandwiches in one hand, a soda in the other. A half eaten pickle was in his mouth.

He asked what sounded like, "Birdie?", but it came out more like, "Erie?"

Madeline made a face. "Eat that thing before you choke on it."

Gilbert stepped around her, setting plate and soda on the cluttered desk. He took a bite from the pickle, setting the rest on the plate. As he chewed he said, "You're here early."

"I have to help my uncle in the shipyard today. I'll be there until late. I wanted to get this done."

Still munching his pickle, Gilbert grabbed a t-shirt from the floor, pulling it over his head. "Shipyard?"

"Yeah, down in the marina."

He paused. "The place where they keep all the boats?"

Madeline gave him a funny look. "Yeah."

"Oh."

Gently moving Gilbird to her shoulder, she asked, "You don't like boats?"

"_Nein_."

"Why, do you get seasick?"

"_Nein_."

Madeline frowned as he rummaged around, unearthing his Biology notebook. "Then why?"

"Have you ever been on the underside of those things? They're dangerous. Ready?"

Gilbert plunked himself down on the floor, apparently prepared to do the assignment on the spot. Deciding he must really hate boats if he was so eager to get started, Madeline joined him, glad they'd finally get it done. Gilbird seemed content to stay where he was, making her giggle as he started preening her air. He was as odd as his master, but she liked him. It was a shame homework and assignments would be the only excuses she'd have to see the little guy.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Alfred was still not there when Madeline got to the shipyard. She put the old, faded red Jeep in park and checked her phone. She'd asked if he was done before she'd left, and by now she had a return text. Apparently it was slow going for him and Francis. Heaving a sigh, she put her phone in the glove compartment, grabbing her lunchbox and getting out of the air conditioned vehicle.

Zipping her keys into the lunchbox, Madeline made her way down the main dock, flip-flops smacking against the planks. It was just 10:30, but the sun was high in the sky, beating down on her. She was already starting to sweat by the time she reached Tony's boat, an old but reliable thing he had dubbed the _Up Yours_. It was included on the long list of things Madeline didn't know and didn't want to know.

"Uncle Tony?" she called, stopping next to the boat.

There was a crash inside the cabin, and a head was thrust out a nearby window. "Maddie my girl! Get that homework done?" Madeline took it as part of her luck that the only person besides her parents and twin who had no problem seeing her was her eccentric uncle.

"Yeah. Permission to come aboard?"

"Granted. I'm almost done cleaning up in here. Where's your brother?"

"Still working," she said, stepping out onto the boat. "Not sure when he'll be done."

"Fine, fine. Whatever it takes. Stow the food and get to work. There's some beer in the fridge if you get thirsty."

Madeline sighed, stepping down into the cabin. "I'm not old enough to drink yet, Uncle Tony, remember?" He'd been offering for as long as she could remember. They had actually accepted the first time, when they were much younger, before their parents found out. Both twins had thought it tasted horribly bitter, effectively removing the temptation.

"Hey, I'm not squealer. Think you can get some WD-40 up on that winch? It's been driving me crazy for a week."

"Sure, where is it?"

"On the back of the boat."

Madeline rolled her eyes as Tony laughed. "With the tools, Maddie, it's with the tools."

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Noon came and went. Still no sign of Alfred. Tony went into town to pick up some groceries, saying he planned to go out the upcoming week. Madeline, working on the power block, absently waved as he disembarked. There wasn't much left to do with it anyway, meaning she could prop her feet up and relax until Tony came back with new orders.

After double checking to make sure the rubber replacement pieces were set properly, Madeline climbed onto the boat's side to reattach it. She kicked off her flip-flops, wrapping a hand onto the main pole as she stepped up onto the wide edge. She was about to bring up the power block when something flickered in the corner of her eye. She turned to look, and her heart sank.

It was barely noticeable, halfway to the bottom of the harbor, but just visible enough for light skin to stand out. Madeline had seen them before, and she hated it. Dropping the power block to the floor of the boat, she fumbled around the deck for Tony's net cutter. It seemed to take far too long to before she could find it, grabbing the hilt and dashing back to the boat's side. Taking a deep breath, Madeline dove over the side, plunging downward head first.

Tony made a point to never cut his nets if they got tangled. Other fishermen weren't so careful. Dolphins usually avoided the harbor, but every now and then some wandered in. This one had been unlucky, a net tangled around its sleek body. It was thrashing, trying to free itself, but was thus far unsuccessful. Why this one was alone she had no idea, they usually stayed in their pods, but she wasn't complaining. Usually if one got caught, more followed suit.

Madeline could feel her lungs starting to burn a little by the time she reached the dolphin, but tried not to think about it. The poor thing wasn't even struggling that much anymore. Terrified it was running out of air, Madeline grabbed a handful of net near its tail and started cutting.

The knife itself was sharp, but there was a lot of net. It seemed to take forever before Madeline was able to get rid of most of it, the dolphin holding surprisingly still. She knew that they weren't all like the ones in a aquarium, they were wild and understandably uneasy around humans. Either it had been down here too long already, or...she couldn't think what else. Her lungs were on fire, her movements were getting sluggish. Madeline didn't have long herself and she knew it.

Her vision was starting to go spotty when the dolphin finally swam free, darting straight to the surface. Madeline meant to follow, to claw her way to the surface and gulp lungfuls of air. Instead, she felt the handle of her blade slip through her fingers. Jerky, uncoordinated movements were all she was able to get out of her limbs. Why weren't they working properly? She couldn't breathe, she had to get to the surface.

Madeline tried. She really did, but if anything the sunlit surface of the water only seemed to get farther away. Was she sinking, or was that her imagination? It was getting hard to tell, her vision was going dark.

Right before she passed out completely, starved for oxygen, she felt a few stray bubbles of air escaped from her previously clinched mouth. A shadow passed over her. A boat? Would they see her? If they did, it wasn't before the darkness closed in completely.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Madeline choked and retched, rolling onto her side to cough up sea water. She heaved, gasping between retches, filling her lungs with sweet, sweet air. It took a minute, but when she was able to breathe properly she lifted her head, looking around blearily.

She found herself lying on one of the little-used docks near the mouth of the harbor, well out of sight of Tony's boat. How had she ended up way out here? Madeline dragged herself into a sitting position, trying to find whoever it was who had saved her, but didn't see anyone. She looked down at herself, starting to question whether or not she had survived, and noticed something clutched in one hand.

"What...

Madeline pulled herself into a cross legged sitting position, still coughing a little, to study the thing. Honestly? It looked like a scale. She'd been drafted to help clean fish enough to know one when she saw it. That said, it was thicker, and much bigger, than any fish scale she'd seen before. Did they even come this big? There were big fish, sure, but she'd never heard of one who's scales were the size of a hockey puck. It was perfectly round, almost like a sand dollar, but not so thin she could see her fingers through it. Odder still, it was creamy white. She hadn't heard of any white local fish. Tony liked to ramble sometimes, especially on his favorite topics. She would have heard if there was a rare white or albino fish here, whichever this one belonged to.

Slowly, Madeline got to her feet. Assured she had regained enough strength to walk without falling over, she made her way down the dock. The scale, after a moment's hesitation, she kept. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to throw it away. She also didn't want Tony to see it. He was the king of all conspiracy nuts. What's more, if there was a giant albino fish out there, he'd want to catch it, whether or not it had somehow managed to save her.

The last part she still wasn't so sure about, but then Madeline didn't know what else to think. She had been almost a quarter of a mile from here when she'd gone into the water, and she knew for a fact she'd been drowning. She hadn't even had the strength to return to the surface.

Alfred was on the boat by the time she got back, busily working away at the deadbeat engine that Tony refused to replace. For whatever reason, whenever anyone else tried to drive the _Up Yours_, the engine blew out within half an hour. Even then, they were constantly repairing it and making tweaks to postpone the inevitable.

Madeline stumbled over the boat's rail, and Alfred called, "Where'd ya go? Uncle Tony bail again?"

"Dolphin in a net," she said tiredly, trudging over to the cabin. "Where have you been?"

"You do not know the meaning of the word 'stall' until you've met Francis," he said wearily.

"Isn't that your specialty?" asked Madeline, pulling out her lunchbox. She slipped the scale inside, and Alfred was none the wiser.

"I think I've met my match," was his grim reply.

Raising her soda in a toast, grinning, she said, "Here's to him, then."

"Shut up. And you know 'groceries' is code for 'getting drunk', right?"

"Yeah. I was going to give him another hour before I went to get him. If he's drunk he can't give us anymore work to do."

"He left us a list, didn't he."

"Yep."

"Great. I'll look at it in a sec. Hey, do you think we can convince drunk Tony to get a new engine?"

"I doubt it, but it's worth a shot. Help me drag his butt back onto the boat and we'll give it a try."

"Deal. Oh crap."

Madeline had just enough time to ask, "What?" before the engine gave a soft _boom!_ A cloud of black smoke rose of the engine, and Alfred fell backwards, choking. Grinning, she said, "You tried to make her faster again, didn't you?"

"Maybe," grumbled her brother, grabbing an oil rag to get some of the black grime off his face.

"You're never going to learn, are you?" mused Madeline quietly. He tried that every time, with interesting results. Despite this, Alfred was nothing if not persistent. And he hated how the _Up Yours_ would only go fifty mph. The idea of getting Tony to buy a new engine was sounding better by the minute.

**BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**

Lovina was speechless. It wasn't a state she was used to finding herself in, to say the least. She could feel the delight and pride practically radiating off of Antonio, who was drifting next to her. She didn't even have the urge to punch him.

"What do you think, Lovi?"

"_È bellissimo_," she murmured.

Antonio had met her on the beach that morning, having convinced her to agree to a date of sorts. He didn't call it that, but she did. She'd grumbled a little, but had let him coax her out into the water. Once submerged, Lovina was surprised to find herself relaxing a little. Being around water still made her uneasy, but for whatever reason having gills seemed to make it easier to get over it without even thinking about it.

The reef itself was, as she'd said, beautiful. The colors seemed more vibrant than anything she'd seen in pictures or on TV, and the fish were almost friendly. They drifted forward, Antonio still holding her hand. For whatever reason, he'd refused to take her here until she'd agreed to do that much.

They were getting closer now, to both the reef and the sea floor, getting a better look at the coral and shells. Most of the later were actually moving about, working their way over the sand or trying to burry themselves. One disturbed a flounder, which took off across the sea bed for several yards before settling down again. Lovina was watching them, fascinated, when a small cluster of things caught her eye. They weren't fish, but they didn't look like shells either.

"What are those things?" she asked, pointing.

Antonio followed her gesture, and smiled. "They're sand dollars, live ones."

Lovina frowned. "Sand dollars are alive?"

The Mer laughed, letting go of her hand. He swam down, scooping one of the round things up and coming back up to her. "_S__ì_, so is everything else that eventually washes up on the beach."

"Aren't they supposed to be white?" she asked, peering at the thing in Antonio's palm.

"No. They're like conch, what you see afterward is just the shell. There's a little creature inside, and it had little fibers all over that it uses to move. When the creature dies, they usually wash up on a beach. The sun bleaches them white. These are plain, but the farther out you go the prettier they get. Humans only see these brown ones, or the dead white ones. Around Atlantica they're every color you can think of, Lovi."

Lovina studied the living sand dollar, fascinated. This one was a maroon reddish-brown, and she could see it moving, shifting in Antonio's palm as it tried to crawl out. She wasn't as good as her sister, but she did like to paint. She could never seem to manage people, but she could do anything else. Not that it seemed to matter much. The idea of sand dollars that came in a rainbow of colors was fascinating.

"Want to hold it?" he offered, still smiling brightly.

"Uh, sure."

She cupped her hands, and Antonio placed it in her palms. Lovina turned it over, surprised to find it both slimy and ticklish. The feeling of a thousand tiny antennae trying to crawl over her hand wasn't as creepy as she'd thought it be. It really did tickle, and a tiny smile forced its way out.

"Do you think we could take a few of these back?" Lovina asked. "There's a bucket Feli keeps in the trunk for shells she likes. We could fill it up with water so they wouldn't die."

Antonio cocked his head. "Of course. But why?"

"I have an idea. _Nonno_ lets you change your title for the art festival, as long as you can have something prepared in time." She dropped the sand dollar, and started paddling herself back towards shore. Her embarrassingly marginal progress was cut short when a pair of hands clamped down on either side of her waist.

"Hey!" she protested, floundering.

"I want to know what you're going to do instead," said Antonio, flicking his tail so they were upright.

Lovina huffed. "Why the hell should I tell you?" Promptly two seconds later, she was regretting the question. When he pulled away, she smacked his chest and informed him angrily that kissing wasn't an answer.

"How about I don't help you until you tell me?"

She glared at him, but for whatever reason Antonio's immunity to her personality remained.

"Fine. Shell mosaic."

Antonio considered this, then smiled. He kissed her forehead, and turned to swim them back to the beach.

* * *

**_È bellissimo_\- it's beautiful**

**[]**

**Please Review**


End file.
